


Make Me Rewind

by spacegirlstuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Not everyone gets a second chance,So when you are given one,It's better you make the most of it.(Slow Updates)
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

_"Grief is not as heavy as guilt,_

_But it takes more away."_

_\----_

Murmurs and quiet shuffling of students that hurried past him, and occasional ghost that would lurk in the halls, that was all the boy could recall before he had been summoned to the gloomy classroom. It had been unnaturally cold outside and the dungeons could be chilly enough to freeze one's bones especially in the darker hours of the winter.

"You know why you are called I assume" a male voice rang out, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Even though he was intimidated, he knew that he could not show any emotions. After all, emotions were for the weak.

That's what he'd been taught. It had now turned into his mantra he repeated every time he thought his face would betray him. In this war, one small mistake, one wrong word, one observing eye that will catch the flinching of his hand, one second that he let his guard down, the blink of an eye at the wrong time, everything could become costly with its price so high that even death would look like mercy.

"Yes," he replied in an impassive voice "Who is it this time?"

"Ah, glad you asked" the figure responded with his back still turned towards the boy. "Well, we found this second year causing some trouble." That's when he noticed another figure that had her back pressed against the wall of the room. The only sound that indicated her presence in the room was the shallow breaths that could be heard. "What do you think shall be done?" the man continued.

"A punishment should be enough to make sure that this will not be repeated." the boy suggested, hoping his reply was satisfactory.

"Well, then" the voice came back as the cloaked figure drew his wand pointing it at the cowering girl who stared at him with wide eyes fearing what was coming in her way.

"Crucio" the older man said with evident pleasure in the words that left his mouth.

The ear-piercing scream could be heard throughout the corridors. The boy felt horrified as he saw the girl taking curse after cures that were sent her way.

The boy had heard many people now, asking for forgiveness, begging for mercy, screaming till their lungs collapsed but something about the girl in front of him shook him to the core and without realizing or understanding what was happening he shouted "Stop". it had been the last straw for him. He could not do this anymore. he could not act like he didn't care, act like he was fine with all the people he had seen being tortured, fine watching people go through hell just to face another one.

"Looks like you finally stepped forward to prove how pathetic you are." Amycus Carrow said finally turning to face the pale boy.

"Well, at least I'm not hiding behind a mask and loyally following whatever orders the dark lord says like a loyal puppy wanting to please his master." the boy retorted. It was a low blow, but all he hoped was that the man had not heard the uncertainty in his voice. he knew what was coming next, and he feared it. he was not brave; he was not courageous, he was not a Gryffindor like the girl that lay barely conscious on the floor behind the older man.

"Tch, tch," Carrow said as he took a slow step forward. As much as the boy hated it, he visibly flinched as he felt the man's cold gaze stop at him, observing his every breath, calculating his every move. "Look at me" the voice commanded

Slowly but surely, the boy looked up his grey eyes meeting the stone-cold glare. He knew that his face had betrayed him. The public façade that he had taken years to build had crumbled down just moments before when he had looked at the Gryffindor girls' green eyes begging for him to save her.

"You will be a fun one to break," said Amycus gleefully as he pointed his wand towards the boy.

Soon enough, the corridors were filled with screams, but now they were of a boy who was sure of his fate. In a place the boy had considered his home, the echoes of him calling out for help was all that was heard. Had it been mere minutes, or hours, or days, he did not know. Drowning in self-hatred and barely awake, he heard the last spell being cast. All he could comprehend was two words and a flash of green light that took all his pain away.

\-----

Draco Malfoy woke up in a cold sweat, His body tangled in the sheets too soft on his skin with his hand under the pillow clutching the wand that was kept there. Scanning his room that had suddenly become too green for his liking, and realizing that there was no immediate threat, he slightly loosened his grip on the hawthorn wooden stick. It had become a sort of routine for the frail boy.

Almost every time he fell asleep, he would wake up screaming and crying. Sleeping with his wand had become his habit. Even though people said that now there were very few things that could harm them, he doubted that he would ever sleep feeling safe again.

He had very little idea about what was happening in the world that lay beyond the closed doors of the manor. It had been nearly two months since the war, or had it been more? He was sure that everyone was celebrating the death of the most powerful Dark Wizard, but he couldn't bring himself to join them. he couldn't bring himself to look at the faces of the people who had each lost something in the war but were still hopeful for a better future. Not when he had lost all his hope of survival a long time ago.

He found himself standing in front of the doors that led to the library. He did not remember getting up from his bed or making his way towards one of the oldest rooms of the manor. Pushing open the cold door he stepped inside. The fire blazed to life as soon as his presence was detected, the orange flames trying to fill the room with whatever bit of warmth they could provide. The books scattered around the table looked untouched since the last time that he had visited. It had been the same day the ministry official had come to inform him about the fate of his parents. Even though his father had been sent to Azkaban for a lifetime, his mother was cleared of all charges and had been declared not guilty. She was free now. But he didn't know how long it had been since then. All his time had merged into a long black story and he could hardly differentiate if he was awake or if it was another nightmare. His mother had not come home since the hearing, she had not visited; she did not check up on him to see if he was okay, if he was still sane, if he was still alive. But he did not feel the anger, the disappointment, the hurt. He felt nothing when he heard that his father was as good as dead. He was way past feeling any emotions.

He ventured deeper into the library. It was not as comfortable, as grand, as safe as it had been before. It was one of the fewest places that he had felt protected once in his life. But now it was just another room that reminded him of what his life had once been, of what he had once been.

Pacing past the shelves of books that contained more knowledge that anyone could ever want, he stopped short when his eyes fell on a door that stood beside one of the racks that contained books older than the manor itself. He faintly remembered his father once warning him about the room near the back of the library.

As, a young kid, he had always wanted to keep his father happy and proud and so he had promised him to not go looking into the restricted room. But now years later, what was another promise in front of all the promises that had been broken.

Draco placed his hand on the brass handle and felt the familiar sting of magic in his veins. A blood lock. It was one of the highest protective systems. Most of the Malfoy family vaults had a similar charm upon them to make sure that no one would enter.

After a few seconds of waiting, he twisted the handle, and the door swung open quietly revealing a room no bigger than the average classroom back at Hogwarts with its walls lined with shelves which held stacks of books, notes, and artifacts. On the back wall of the room was a fireplace with the Malfoy crest on its mantel. He drew his wand and cast a few spells to make sure that nothing was an immediate danger. Walking over to one of the shelves, he went through the titles of the books that seemed to be as old as Salazar itself. While he was looking at a seemingly interesting book, from the corner of his eyes, he saw something glinting. Swiftly turning towards the faintly visible object he observed that it looked to be hastily thrown away to one of the darker corners of the room.

"Lumos" he whispered as he took a cautious step towards the golden piece of jewelry which looked cursed under the white light coming from the tip of his wand. he carefully levitated the golden locket and placed it gently on top of one of the closer shelves.

Making sure that it was not a portkey or jinxed, he felt himself let out a breath. Looking closely at the locket, he realized the close resemblance of it with a time-turner. It was small and sparkly but the hourglass was empty of sand.

He hesitantly picked up the locket by its long chain and held it at eye level observing it. Still holding it in his hand he walked over to the stacks of books trying to find a clue about the strange locket. After trying to decrypt a few books, he still had no clue about the perplexing adornment.

Making a restless decision he delicately touched the empty glass with his forefinger. After realizing that nothing happened, he traced his finger down the glass. As his finger came in contact with the golden halos that surrounded the locket he felt something prick his fingertip. "Ouch," he said surprised.

He hurriedly drew his hand back, but it was too late. His blood had touched the glass and looked like it was being absorbed into the small piece of jewelry. hi picked up the pendent bewildered trying to comprehend what was happening. Before he could even muster up a single thought, he felt as if someone was tugging him behind. He was unable to move as he witnessed his surroundings change.

The pages of the books opened before him turned back rapidly, closed with a soft thud and flew back to its original positions. The next second he stood near the library's front as it rearranged itself. Soon enough he had lost track of all the scenes that came before him and faded out. The last thing that he recalled before the darkness reached out to him was a mass of bodies scattered in the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_“I knew who I was when I woke up this morning, _   
_But I have changed a few times since then.”_

\-----

Draco Malfoy was startled when the bright morning light and the loud chatter flooded his senses. After blinking a few times and letting his eyes adjust, he came face to face with large double doors that led to four barely visible wooden tables crowded with students as they talked while devouring their meals. He looked around trying to find some similar faces just in time to make out three people rushing into the great hall. Looking at where the three figures had vanished through the doors, he shuddered as he recalled the broken doors and the debris that littered the marble staircase on his right. 

Trying to push away the memories, he took a tentative step back and then another one. Turning back, he bolted down past the group of third-year Ravenclaws’ who were making their way towards the open doors. Breathing heavily, he slowed down to a jog and halted before the library doors. He quickly glanced around making sure that no one whom he knew was in sight as he quietly slipped past the doors.

There were not too many people this early in the morning. The only occupants in the room were the few students who were hastily trying to complete their homework before the classes started. He walked past the tables, going to one of the secluded corners of the big room he settled down on a table near a window that overlooked the black lake.   
He waited for a few minutes as his breathing returned to normal and the shaking of his hands stopped enough for him to pick up one book from the nearby shelves and spread it open in front of him to not raise any suspicions in the onlookers’ minds. ‘Calm down’ he thought to himself ‘It is probably just another of your flashbacks’.  
‘Yeah it is just one of his flashbacks’ he muttered almost inaudibly trying to convince himself. But the shaking of his voice did nothing more than add to his panic.

He was still confused as to what had triggered this memory. He did not even remember this day. He was more or less sure that this was in his fifth year but that was everything the prefect badge pinned on his robes could tell him. He did not know how long it would be until he snapped back to reality so he made himself comfortable in his seat and stare out of the window.

\-----

“What are you doing here, Draco?” a familiar voice surprised him.

He turned his head away from the window to see Pansy Parkinson standing there studying him. Blaise Zabini was standing beside her looking at him in a confused manner. “I was just reading” he replied too quick making the girl narrowed her eyes at him.

“I haven’t seen you since morning and lunch is almost over now. You were not there at breakfast and nor at any of the classes. Blaise says that you had left the dormitory this morning before he was even awake. Even Vincent and Gregory didn’t have a clue where you could have gone. What were you thinking when you disappeared without informing anyone?” she ranted. “We were worried about you Draco,” she added softly. Draco looked at Blaise hoping that he would help him out but he merely shrugged as he dropped his bag on top of the table and pulled out a chair.

“I had something on my mind and I needed time to think.” Draco responded “I didn’t know you lot would worry about me”

“Are you okay, mate?” Blaise spoke at last. “You look troubled."

“Yeah. I’m better now.” he lied. Deciding to confront him later. “We should hurry now.” Blaise said “Or we will be late for care of magic creatures.”

“Yeah let’s go,” Draco mumbled as he got up from his place. Pansy and Blaise exchanged worried glances but letting the subject drop, for now, they followed the retreating boy towards the grounds.

\-----

They reached the group of students just in time for the grey-haired professor to not notice their late arrival. Next to the professor whose name he did not remember stood a small stout lady bearing an eerie resemblance to a toad. He scowled involuntarily in her direction as she wrote something down in the clipboard that was held between her fingers.

“Where were you earlier today?” Gregory asked as he came to stand behind him. “Pansy almost bit our heads off during lunch,” Vincent added.

“I just had to do some stuff,” he whispered back at them, “What is Umbridge doing here?” he asked.

“She’s here for that inspection,” Gregory replied tone that hinted confusion. “She’s the high inquisitor and all that now.”

“Oh right. It slipped my mind.” Draco whispered hoping that he would not question his odd behavior.

He heard Umbridge step in front of the group and ask in her sickeningly sweet voice “Now, I’ve heard there have been injuries in this class?"

He was momentarily puzzled when Gregory gave him a grin and jabbed him lightly. He quickly understood that he was to react to the question posed before the class and hastened to answer the questioned.

Raising his voice a bit to gain the attention of the people crowding around him, “That was me” he said “I was slashed by a hippogriff”  
“A hippogriff?” she said while scribbling frantically.

Before he could reply a voice interjected him, “Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do,” said Potter. He heard Granger and Weasley groan audibly when they heard potters comment. Even though he knew that Potter had a point, and he had overreacted back then, he would never admit it.

He heard the high inquisitor say something about a detention but he barely heard. The rest of the class seemed to stretch out forever. Soon enough he was tired to keep up his act and was too busy with his own thoughts about what was happening to him to pay attention to the class. He had noticed the questioning looks that were being shot towards him whenever he made eye contact with the black-haired girl. Not wanting to be subjected to the interrogation she would impose on him, he avoided Pansy during the class. As he hurried back towards the castle, he heard Blaise calling out for him, but he was way ahead for them to catch up with him.

Making his way back to his hiding spot in the library, he scanned the shelves hoping to find some books related to time travel. Pausing before one shelf he took out a book ‘Time Travel: Spells and Artifacts Vol. 1’. He held the leather-bound book in one hand searching for more books.

After being satisfied with the books he found, he made his way back towards his table. Placing the books on the tabletop, he started his search. 

\-----

As the hours flew past, he was getting more anxious. He did not get very much information from the various books and journals that lay in front of him. All he knew was that he was stuck here for God knows long, he could go insane and he could die. The only hope he had was that it was all a dream, or he was just stuck in his head but those options didn’t reassure him too much.

He was tired and the long day and hunger didn’t help him at keeping his emotions on the bay. ‘No, no, no, no, don’t cry. You can make it through it. This will get over soon. This is not the end. You can make it. You made it through a war, what is a stray memory in front of that horror?’ But he knew that he hadn’t made it through the war, through the nights in the manor, through the endless meetings with the dark lord. He had gotten lost in the war, he had seen people getting killed cold-blooded, he had died in the war.

With his emotions overflowing and hardly checked, he did not know when the tears had formed and slipped down his face.

He remembered those days before the war. He remembered them as clear as day. he remembered those faces that looked up at him with those lifeless eyes. He remembered the long meetings and the snake as she devoured her prey. He remembered running and trying to hide behind walls and dodging spells. He remembered casting spells too old to come out of a young boys’ mouth. He remembered praying to God hoping he’d survive, hoping he’d at least come out alive.

But now he understood that dying in the war was a better option than making it out alive. Because dying in war at least meant that he would not have to face the world, he would not have to face his friends, he would not have to face himself. Hugging himself trying to hold himself together from falling apart even more than he already had, he gently rocked himself.

\-----

He had heard the footsteps approaching him as he sobbed barely audible. He hoped that it was not pansy and Blaise again. He could not face their pitying looks or their questioning glances. He could not face Vincent knowing his fate.

“Malfoy?” came a voice piercing the blanket of silence that surrounded him. ‘No. Not her. Anyone but her.’ he thought as he looked up at the bushy-haired girl who studied his face as if it was a confusing question. He could not bear to look at her, not after he had put her through all those years of torture. Not after he had called her names that made his stomach knot up. Not after that night in the manor where a single word was carved in her skin. Not when he could still remember the screams that had filled the manor. He did not notice as a whimper left his lips and a new set of tears formed in his eyes. “Malfoy, are you okay?” she asked again.

‘Was he okay? Was he fine? Was he going to make it out alive?’. He did not know. He knew that this was a bad idea, a bad move. He would regret it later. But he was way past caring; He was way past thinking about consequences. He did not trust his voice to not break. He did not trust his actions to be strong. He did not trust himself enough to be sure that he would do the right thing. So he barely shook his head and then buried it in the crook of his elbow.

It surprised him when the chair in front of him screeched as it got dragged behind and was then occupied with the presence of the brightest witch of Hogwarts. She said nothing; She did not question his actions; She did not move her hand to touch him, to comfort him. She just sat there as her rival cried in front of her, offering her presence. And for that Draco Malfoy was grateful.

Looking up at last through his bloodshot eyes, “Thank you, Granger,” he said in a whisper. She looked at him with knowing eyes and offered him a genuine smile. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked with caution. She did not want to trigger the boy sitting in front of her into starting a shouting match or throwing hexes at each other. “No” he replied, his voice almost breaking.

“All right then,” she said, “I came in here to search for some basic healing potions. And since you are good in potions, would you mind helping me?” Hermione Granger could hardly believe the words that had left her mouth barely moments ago. She was not sure what had made her ask Draco Malfoy for help in doing something that she could do on her own pretty well. She only hoped that he would not insult her again or make fun of her.

She let out a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding when he offered her a small smile and a grateful look. “Yes sure,” he said, “what wounds are you talking about healing?”

“Just some normal wounds. Fred and George are testing their products on the first and second years. I need it for them.” she lied. She did not want Draco Malfoy to know that the potion was actually for Harry when he came back from his detention with Umbridge later that night. “Okay,” he said. He had detected her lie easily. She was a good liar but not as good as him. “Let’s get started. I may have a few potions in my mind that you can use” 


	3. Chapter 3

_“You say that I’m pure and you are damaged. _   
_But you will never know the demons I harbor.”_

_\-----_

“What about the Wound-Cleaning potion?” Draco Malfoy said skimming through the pages of the Advance Potions Making book “It will be effective enough to close the wounds if prepared properly. Though it will take a bit of time to prepare.”

“How much time will it take?” Hermione Granger inquired without looking up from the book she was reading. “About three days,” he replied while reading the instructions. “No, I can’t wait that long. I need it by midnight.” she spoke.

“Bruise healing paste maybe?” he said, “But the steps are a bit complicated. A wrong ingredient and you could burn your hand off.”

“Yeah, probably. Anything else you got?” she said, “All the potions in this book are for healing bones and internal organs.”

“No. Not anything good enough.”

Picking up another book she flipped to the index “Asiatic Anti- Venoms, Memory Potions, Horned Slugs, Murtlap Essence, Pepperup Potions. Nothing good enough.” she sighed.  
“Wait a second, Murtlap Essence. That’s it!” Draco Malfoy said, “Strong enough to soothe and heal wounds with no major side effects.”

“Well,” she read the instructions “Yes, I guess. This will be good enough.”

Malfoy smirked satisfied as he leaned back to look at the girl who with a concentrating look studied the page opened in front of her. “So, should we start now?” he said.

“Yeah sure. But for that we need some ingredients from the potions classroom,” she said, making eye contact with the boy sitting in front of her.

“All right then, what are you waiting for?” Malfoy replied as he got up from his seat collecting the various books. “I’ll keep these books back while you can write the steps. I’ll meet you at the front of the library in 10 minutes.”

Without waiting for the girl to reply, he reached for the stack of books and stalked off. Placing the various books back to where they belonged, he reached to the front of the library to find the girl already waiting for him.

Giving her a nod, they both started walking towards the potions classroom. but as soon as the cold air of the dungeons hit Draco, he froze in his spot. He remembered the dreams so clearly. He remembered the helpless screams. He remembered the dark corridors and the spells that had left the lips of people on the end of the wand. He did not notice the concerned look on the Gryffindors’ face as she tried to gain his attention. He was too focused on keeping the horrors away from his mind, on keeping his breathing even, on keeping his hand from shaking.

“Malfoy, can you hear me?” he heard a voice ask him for the second time that evening. But the person did not wait for him to reply as the sleeve of his robe was gently tugged leading him away from the dark halls.

Taking a few turns and some stairs, they came to a stop in front of the old charms classroom. “What happened to you down there?” asked Granger. “You looked like you had seen a ghost.”

“Just some flashbacks.” He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

She looked at him skeptically but let the matter drop. “Can you stay here while I go back and get the ingredients?” she asked softly. She knew it was getting late but she could not leave Malfoy alone. In the past few hours that she had spent with him, she had noticed him often zoning out into space and getting lost inside his mind. Malfoy nodded still unable to meet her eyes. He needed some time alone to comprehend what had happened and Hermione Granger understood that. Without a word, she turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

After the brunette walked out of the room, he listened to her footsteps until it faded away. Making sure that no one was around, he collapsed to the ground. Wrapping his arms around his knees he buried his head. He counted his uneven breaths while trying to block away the images that came before his closed eyes.

He didn’t know how long it was until the door opened again, revealing Granger with a bag full of glass bottles and a shrunken cauldron. They started to work quietly. Draco did the brewing while Hermione Granger did the cutting and handing him ingredients.

As the witch saw Draco Malfoy place a timer for 8 minutes, she, at last, started a conversation.

“So what do you think about Professor Umbridge? Or rather the way she teaches?” she asked while packing up the leftover ingredients.

“Well Granger, you may be surprised to know that I absolutely loathe her.” the wizard replied in an honest voice, “She believes that just reading a book will be enough for us to face the things out there in the real world. I’m not sure what makes her think that. At least I don’t agree with her views.”

“So what do you think should be done?” the witch inquired, now observing the pale figure sitting in front of her carefully. He was staring down at his shoes not willing to make eye contact with her.

“Well,” he said, “I don’t think we can depend on her to teach us anything useful. We have to do something ourselves.”

“What do you mean by ‘Do something ourselves’?” Hermione quoted now seemingly interested in the direction in which the conversation was heading.

“I’m not sure exactly,” the boy confessed “What I think I mean was that we should take the responsibility to learn how to perform the spells ourselves. After all, we can’t exactly pass our O.W.L.S without practice.”

“That does not sound half bad Malfoy.” Hermione said mildly impressed “We could do that.”

“Yeah but only if- “Malfoy started before being interrupted by the timer on the pot beeping indicating only a few seconds were remaining before the time was up.

Turning his attention back to the now fully brewed Murtlap essence, he observed the yellow-colored potion. He quietly took out his wand and transferred some yellow liquid into the small glass bowl that was kept in front of him. Sighing, he cast a slicing spell on His other palm letting the blood pool out.

“What are you doing, Malfoy?” Granger asked him in an alarmed voice.

“Just testing it,” he replied looking at the blood that was coming out from the rather deep cut in his palm.

Then slowly he dipped his wounded hand in the bowl. Immediately he felt a wonderful feeling of relief as the wound started to clot. After waiting a few minutes, he took out his hand from the bowl, inspecting it with satisfaction. The wound had not healed completely, but it did not pain. Looking up at the Witch who was looking at his hand, he said, “There you go. It works pretty well.”

“Thank you, Malfoy” Hermione Granger said at last. Collecting the potion in the cauldron in a vial, she heard Malfoy cast a silent Evanesco.

“Well then," he got up dusting himself off, "I’ll see you around Granger.”

Before Hermione could reply, the door closed with a soft thud. She stood in her places staring at the closed door where her rival had stood just seconds ago trying to interpret what had happened in the last few hours. Hearing the distant sound of the clock chiming signaling that it was midnight, she quickly picked up the vial placed neatly on the floor and hurried back towards the Gryffindor tower walking past the shadow that lurked near the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The scars that we can't see hurt the most."_

_\-----_

The sound of footsteps bounded off the ancient walls as the boy made his way down the stairs that led him away from the entrance hall towards the broad basement corridor scarcely lit. The small light coming from the tip of the wand cast a lonely shadow in the long dark corridors. Waiting to make sure there were no footsteps heard he briskly made his way towards the food-themed paintings that hung down the length of the corridor. He paused in front of the fruit bowl painting. Without paying a lot of attention to the other paintings he tickled the pear. The pear let out a soft giggle and turned into a large green door handle. 

“Nox” He muttered under his breath and the light illuminating the corridor vanished, leaving him alone in the dark passage.

Making out the sound of distinct footsteps as someone walked past the halls above him, he quickly pushed the old painting making it swing inwardly. Taking one last look at the dark corridors, he stepped inside the Hogwarts kitchens.

Immediately as he entered the brightly lit room, the house-elves swarmed him. He jumped a bit as the portrait swung back into its place with a sharp click.

“Master Malfoy!” the boy heard. Jerking his head towards the direction where the sound came from his eyes landed on the familiar house-elf.

“Dobby!” the young Malfoy said as he studied the small creature that looked up at him with his large eyes.

“How can Dobby help Master Malfoy?” the house-elf spoke up, timidly stepping towards his old master.

“Could you get me something to eat?” said Draco, still shocked to see the elf working in the Hogwarts kitchens.

“Of course Master Malfoy. Dobby will immediately fetch something for him.” 

The elf hurried towards one of the four larger tabled that was present in the room. Looking away from where the elf now stood in front of various unprepared dishes, he, at last, let his eyes wander around the huge room. The high-ceilinged room with stone-flagged floors and walls where the pots and pans hung had a warm and welcoming aura. He quietly made his way towards the great brick fireplace that lit the room and sat in one of the small stools near it. Staring at the fires that leaped up, he let his mind go back to the deadly flames that had almost engulfed him in the Room of Requirement. Back then, he had tried his best to live but now when he looked back; he thought it would have been better if he had jumped in the Fiendfyre that night.

Shuddering at the thought that had crossed his mind he looked away from the fireplace towards the other side of the room from where the elf was walking towards him with a tray floating up in the air.

“Can Dobby help master with anything else?” Dobby said as he handed Draco Malfoy the plate that was piled up several sandwiches.

“No, thank you.” Draco said as he picked up a sandwich. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I has been working in Hogwarts since last year, sir.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you came here after you left the manor,” Draco said softly looking at the various hats that were placed on the elf’s head.

“Dobby didn’t mean to leave the Malfoys master Draco. Dobby never wanted to cause the master inconvenience.” the elf cried out as he started hitting his head on the stone wall.

“No dobby it’s fine.” Draco frantically said trying to stop the elf from punishing himself even further.

“Dobby is really sorry sir.” the House-elf spoke as he calmed down his breath.

“It’s fine Dobby.” the boy reassured again.

“Dobby will let Master Malfoy eat peacefully now.”

The house-elf returned back to the other side of the room leaving the young man to his own thoughts.

_ \----- _

Quickly finishing the sandwiches he left the kitchens after saying a quick farewell to the house-elf who had again started to bawl his eyes out as he apologized to his old master.

He walked back the same way he had come and took another flight of stairs that led him to the same cold halls that now made him shiver. Staring at the long dark corridor he tried to keep his hands from shaking. His breathing became short and heavy. Gripping the cold stone wall he tried to chase away the screams and the coldness which seemed to hold him captive, seeping into his skin and luring his thoughts in places which he feared.

“Breath” he whispered to himself, trying to gain back the control of his own body. He stayed there at the entrance of the dungeons for a long time staring at the barely visible stone floor. Looking up at last at the long corridor he took a hesitative step forward. his hand still on the wall holding the edges of the stone wall to keep him up, he took another deep breath and put another step forward.

He did not know how long it took him to reach the stretch of bare and damp stone wall.

“Corona Borealis” Draco said. the stone door concealed in the wall slid open noiselessly. taking a long breath he stepped into the Slytherin common room.

\------

“Draco?” said pansy as she walked towards Draco Malfoy who stood at the door looking into the room. “Blaise wake up. it’s him.” shaking the boy who was in a deep slumber in the armchair, she looked up again at the boy to find him slowly making his way towards them.

“I didn’t expect you to be awake,” said Draco as he came to a stop before the two figures who were now wide awake.

“We were waiting for you,” Blaise replied as he scooted to the end of the couch making space for the wizard.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“What’s happening Draco?” Pansy said turning in her armchair to face the boy. “You look-”

“Its nothing,” Draco replied trying to sound normal.

“If it’s troubling you so much that you can hardly go through the day, it surely is something concerning”

“Is something wrong mate?” Blaise added with concern evident in his voice.

“I am not sure,” Draco confessed looking up to make eye contact with the witch. “I don’t even know what’s happening.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Pansy.

Draco shook his head and turned his head down to look at the dying embers in the fireplace.

“Then what can we do?” Blaise spoke up again.

Sharing a concerned look with the witch sitting on the other side of his friend, he sighed at the lack of response. “You know we are here right. No matter what,” he added.

A quiet sob was herd that made both the Slytherins share another alarmed look.

“Oh Draco.” the witch whispered softly as she crouched in front of the boy who had now buried his head in his hands trying to control himself. This was the second time this day someone had seen his mask crack but he was too numb to care. He felt his hands being pried away from his face and he came face to face with the concerned looking witch who was now positioned directly in front of him.

“it’s fine Draco,” Blaise said wrapping his arm around the slightly older boy. 

“No, it is not,” Draco said his voice breaking by the end of the sentence.

“It will get better. You can do it Draco.” Pansy tried comforting him too “We can stay here as long as you want.”

It took a long time for the boy to stop crying and bring his breathing back to normal but he had Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson throughout the whole time by his side whispering comforting words every now and then.

\-----

“Thank you,” Draco said breaking the silence that had settled over the three occupants in the room.

“You don’t have to Draco,” Pansy Parkinson said as she got up from her position on the floor and sat next to the boy in the small space left.

“Are you sure there is nothing we can do?” Blaise said looking at the slightly relaxed figure sitting next to him with worried eyes.

“I need you both to trust me.” Draco said after a pause looking up at each one in the eye “Could you do that?”

“Of course Draco, we do trust you.” the dark-haired witch said, “You don’t have to ever ask.”

“Thank you,” Draco said exhaling softly.

Pansy smiled in response and said, “Well, aren’t you tired? It’s almost four. We should head to bed and try and sleep a little before breakfast.”

“Yes please.” Blaise groaned as he got up from the green couch stretching his stiff limbs. “Let’s head to bed mate. I don’t want to be late to Arithmancy tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, I’m coming too,” Draco said getting up and following Blaise into the boys’ dormitory.

The familiar snoring of Crabbe and the sounds of the water flowing in the black lake was soothing enough to lull him into a peaceful slumber.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. Sorry for the late update. Was busy this week. Will update on Thursday too. Hope you all had a great Christmas!  
P.S. Thanks a lot for the reads!!! I didn't even think I will publish this and now knowing that you all are reading and liking my story is really the best feeling.  
Love Ya,  
-Kate


	5. Chapter 5

_ "If I told you who I was, would you turn your back on me? _

_ And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?" _

\-----

“Draco wake up. You are already late,” said Blaise Zabini, shaking the sleeping boy.

“What time is it?” Draco Malfoy inquired half asleep.

“Breakfasts almost over. If you don’t get up now, then you will miss Arithmancy,” he replied while searching his bed stand for quills.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” said Draco as he got up from his bed.

“I tried to but Pansy wouldn’t let me. And you know how she is.”

“All right fine. Give me 5 minutes I’ll down.”

“Just hurry. Vector anyway doesn’t seem like me a lot. ”

“Yeah sure, mate,” said Draco as he hurried to find his clothes.

\-----

“What made you take so long. Will be late now.“ Blaise said when he spotted the blond rushing towards him with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder almost spilling the parchments what was stuffed into it.

“You look different,” Pansy commented, taking in his appearance.

“Well, I’m sorry but I can’t exactly look the best when I’m being reminded that I will be murdered if I don’t dress up fast enough.” Draco replied as he ran his fingers through his still-wet hair.

“Hey, stop looking at me like that! That man just loves to torture me!” Blaise defended himself when pansy shot him a glare.

“Well, let us go now. I sure don’t want to be on his bad side.” she sighed “And since you missed breakfast I expect you to grab something to eat before DADA”

“Yes Mother,” Draco said lightly pushing the witch.

“Mom! You are favoring him again!” Blaise complained.

“Well, I’m sorry honey but it’s not my fault you’re adopted,” Pansy responded.

“Take that back!” Blaise said as he started chasing her getting dirty looks from students whom he bumped past.

“It’s true though,” Pansy spoke before she turned down another corridor.

“Why am I even friends with you guys?” Draco said to no one in particular, as he too started to walk faster, hoping to catch up with Blaise and Pansy.

\-----

“What’s next?” Pansy said as she joined Blaise and Draco outside the Arithmancy classroom.

“Its DADA, ” Blaise replied without looking up. “You said it this morning.”

“Not her again,” Draco said as he made his way through the crowd of students. Arithmancy had passed fast and Draco found going back to this routine surprisingly easy. He had tried not to give it a lot of thought about what was happening and till now he had succeeded. Umbridge had asked him a few questions during her inspection earlier and Draco was himself astonished at the fact that he had refrained himself from snapping her neck.

“Draco, you have to be in her good books. She’s working for the ministry after all.” Blaise said.

“And you don’t want to get in trouble with your father too,” Pansy added.

“I know,” sighed Draco “It’s just that she is-”

“A toad?” Blaise asked making pansy snort.

“That’s not what I was going to say, but yes she is a toad too.”

“Right now we can’t do anything about it,” Pansy said. “And you Draco need to go to her class if you want to pass in O.W.L.S.”

“Here they come” Blaise spoke audible enough for just the two of them to hear.

“Hi Gregory, ” Pansy said in an innocent voice before Draco could question who is ‘they’.

“Hello Parkinson, ” he replied as he took his place flanking him. He did not mind Vincent and Gregory, but he wasn’t exactly friends with them too. They were the only people whom he knew when he first came to Hogwarts all thanks to his father and his ‘friends’. Now they were nothing more than people whom he had to associate with to keep his father happy. He properly talked with pansy and Blaise for the first time at a party he attended with his parents during the summer before the third year and ever since then they had been friends.

“So did you complete that essay that Professor McGonagall gave us?” Blaise asked him.

“Yes he did,” Pansy answered for him, “And no he is not going to let you copy it.”

“You are absolutely no fun.”

“I did ask you if you wanted to join us when we went to the library to do it. You were the one who was too busy pranking the seventh years.”

Blaise huffed but let the subject go. He knew that arguing with pansy was of no use and Draco would anyway let him copy it later.

\-----

“Aren’t you joining us for lunch?” Blaise asked when Malfoy started walking up the stairs that led him towards the library.

“No, I’ve got some things to do.” He replied.

“You didn’t have your breakfast too, Draco. I’m sure that whatever it is can wait.” Pansy said.

“No, it’s fine. You both go ahead. I’ll catch up with you both after lunch.” Draco reassured’ “And if I really feel hungry, I will get something from the kitchen.”

“All right mate,” Blaise said, interrupting Pansy before she could say anything.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Pansy asked.

“Pans I’m just going to go to the library I need some books and I asked Madam Pince to search it for me.”

“You asked her and she said yes?” Blaise said, shocked.

“She is not as frightening as she looks. All you have to do is talk to her now and then about books and ask her nicely.” Draco stated.

“Just make sure you come in time for Care of Magical Creatures,” Pansy said before dragging Blaise down the stairs towards the great hall.

Draco hadn’t been lying when he said that he was going to the library. So he made his way up another flight of stairs without paying much attention to where he was going.

On turning a corner, he bumped into a boy shorter than him, probably heading towards the great hall for lunch. Not giving the boy and his friends a second glance, he walked away, still too deep in thought to notice the pair of eyes that were looking at him shocked at the sudden encounter.

\-----

“Good afternoon, Madam Pince.” Draco greeted the old witch who sat at the counter with various books surrounding her.

“Good afternoon, Mister Malfoy.” The old lady said briefly looking up at the boy who was walking past her wooden desk. Draco paused for a second, his blood running cold. She looked up at the boy “Do you need my help with something, Mister Malfoy?” Madam Pince inquired looking up at the boy who had stopped in mid-walk not too far from her desk.

“No, thank you Madam Pince,” Draco replied smoothly and resumed his walk.

‘Mister Malfoy’ she had called him. He was not sure what had made him react in such a way to his name but he did not like being called ‘Mister Malfoy’. He did not like being associated with that name or the memories that name held.

“Come on, you are being absolutely ridiculous now,” Draco said to himself probably louder than intended, gaining confused looks from the occupants sitting on a table close by.

“Sorry,” he said, walking away further into the library.

\-----

“You sure you are not hungry?” Blaise asked for the hundredth time that hour still staring confusedly at the book that was lying in front of him.

“I already ate. I told you guys.” Draco said.

“So you could just keep me company.”

“I would choose to stay in the library over keeping you company any day.” Draco looked up with a smile.

“So you mean you are just going to let me go with Pansy! Thanks, such a good friend you are.” Blaise replied sarcastically.

“I heard that,” Pansy spoke up, smacking Blaise on the back of his head with the book in her hand.

“Ouch woman! You need to stop hitting me whenever you feel like it. No wonder you don’t have friends.” Blaise said earning another smack.

“Dinner is almost about to start.” Draco said, interrupting their bickering. “You both should get going.”

“Are you shooing us away?” Blaise said. 

“Honey, he is shooing you away, not me,” Pansy said.

“You should just hope that you won’t wake up with pink hair tomorrow morning,” Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Draco exclaimed loudly.

“Merlin, you both are worse than two Hufflepuff girls gossiping,” Pansy said with amusement.

“You are just jealous that I look better than you,” Blaise said.

“Oh, of course pretty boy. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to for dinner. Please feel free to join me when you are done with your drama.” Pansy got up from her chair collecting her books. “And you Draco, I expect you to meet us near the astronomy tower before the class starts,” she added sternly.

“Hey wait for me!” Blaise stumbled out from his seat, almost spilling ink on his essay in the process. Collecting his books as fast as he could. “Hey, can you please keep these books back? Thanks.” he ran away even before Draco could complain about the extra work.

Sighing, he looked at the books strewn across the table. “Ugh fine,” he mumbled a spell, making the books arrange themselves in a neat stack on the table. He got up from his seat and started walking with the stack of books in the air beside him and his bag slung over his shoulder.

Pausing in front of a shelf, he studied the title of the books. Taking out one book he dusted off the cover. “Time Travel: The Change” he read aloud.

Flipping to the index, he started to scan the topics, a few catching his interest.

“I didn’t know you could do non-verbal magic.” came a voice making him almost drop the book in his hands. 

“It’s not something I go around telling people about.” he replied after realizing who the person was.

“Few people can do non-verbal magic. It takes a lot of practice and concentration.” she said, “Who taught you how to do it?”

“I learned it myself,” he replied, his attention still on the book in his hand.

“Non-verbal magic is not something you can learn yourself.” She countered back. “Even the best wizards take years to master such a thing.”

“Well, I’m probably just better than the others.” he said, turning around with a smirk as he leaned back on the shelf. “What’s up with so many questions Granger? Jealous that I can do something that you can't?”

“Well no, I’m just curious.” she replied, “Shouldn’t you be in the great hall?”

“Well, shouldn’t you too be in the great hall?” 

“I had to return some books before the library closes.” she answered, inspecting the book in his hand. “So what are you reading?”

“Just something I found interesting,” he replied.

“Time Travel? I know a bit about it,” she stated a bit proudly.

“Oh,” he said trying to sound normal, “I am just curious. Mind telling me some good books where I can find more information regarding it? I didn’t find many when I last searched.” 

“Oh, the library has got a whole section full of books about it! It’s right next to the books about mind reading. I’ll show it to you sometime later if you need me too.”

“Yeah sure. That would be really helpful.”

“Well, sorry but I need to go now. I don’t want to be late for astronomy,” she said as she started to walk away from where he stood.

“Hey, Granger!” Draco called out.

“Yes Malfoy?” she said turning around

“Can you like, not tell anyone about this? Like the non-verbal magic thing?” he asked.

“Okay sure,” she said.

“Thanks. ” 

“No problem,” said Hermione Granger offering a smile and then walking away. There were a thousand questions in her mind but one that stood out was ‘What had happened to Draco Malfoy?’

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_"Grief can be a burden, but also an anchor._

_ You get used to the weight, _

_ And how it holds you in place." _

_ \----- _

“What are you doing out-of-class mister Malfoy?” the professor said, making him stop in mid-step.

Turning around, he neutralized his expressions, “I wasn’t feeling well Professor.”

“And it will justify your absence from Professor Snape’s class for the third time this week?” she asked her eyebrows arching in question.

“I was going to go to the hospital wing,” he said, hoping that the older woman would not question him any further.

“Mister Malfoy, the hospital wing is the other way,” she replied, her voice signaling that she hadn’t bought the lie.

“I got caught up with the first years.” he defended. “They were lost.”

“And where are the first years now?”

“Hopefully in their class.”

Minerva McGonagall looked at him suspiciously. “And you are still out here because…”

“I was going to the great hall. The lunch is about to start in a few minutes so I thought I would eat something before I go to Madam Pomfrey.”

“Well, I hope you get well soon then, Mister Malfoy.” Minerva McGonagall said giving him a last glance and then turned around walking away.

Draco Malfoy let out a long breath and continued his walk down the corridor he had earlier taken, with no particular destination in his mind. Yes, he was supposed to be in his potions class but he couldn’t make himself step foot in that room so soon and so he hadn’t even tried. He knew that he could not come up with excuses forever and soon enough Blaise and Pansy would catch the pattern of his disappearances. So he had to do something and do it soon. He had almost accepted the fact that he was stuck in a time loop but he didn’t know how or why. He had come to this conclusion some time in the past two days, after giving thought to the matter but he was still working on accepting it. Now the only thing he needed to figure out was that why was he here, what had triggered it and how long would this last. And as time passed, he was growing more and more anxious.

He would have liked to think he wasn’t scared, but every now and then, his actions said otherwise. The fact that this morning hadn’t started all sunshine and smiles didn’t help his anxiety too. He woke up too early with his wand pointing at the green drapes covered in sweat. He hadn’t tried going back to sleep. Getting ready, he was gone before the rest of the boys were awake. He had skipped breakfast but did stop by the kitchens to grab something to eat. Dobby was happy to help, and Draco felt a sense of relief when Pansy and Blaise hadn’t asked him questions when he met up with them for the first class.

The hoot of a bird made him snap out of his thoughts. Looking up at the bird gently gliding towards him, he held up his arm. The black owl perched itself on his extended arm with her big eyes fixed on him.

“Hi, Apus.” he said, stroking her feathers gently, “What have you got here for me?”

The bird dropped the envelope in his outstretched hand. Noticing the blank cover, he turned over the letter and almost dropped it when he saw the Malfoy Family seal embedded on the wax. ‘No, this can't be happening.’ he thought to himself, turning over the enclosed letter in his hand. He looked up at the empty corridor alarmingly, making sure that he was alone and then returned his eyes to the purple seal. He knew what was in the letter, the news this letter held. The impact this letter will have on his life. He tried to control his rapidly beating heart as his mind went through thoughts faster than he could decipher. 

A soft nudge to his shoulder made him return to the empty corridor he was standing in. “Nothing for you to worry about.” he said, “Now off you go.”

The owl let out a shot hoot and then launched itself. Flapping its wings, it gracefully flew out of the open window. Draco shook his head, keeping the thoughts locked away for now. He let his feet lead him away. Still avoiding the great hall, he took the stairs down that led him to the common room. He seemed to be growing accustomed to this dungeon corridor, and the daylight that came from the top of the stairs helped ease his troubled mind. He stepped into the familiar room making a few curious heads turn towards the new occupant. Not paying attention to the others, he collapsed on the empty armchair. Clutching the letter in his hand, crumpling it a bit in the process, he stared into the fireplace. As much as he wanted to subject the letter to the flames watching it burn down into nothing but ashes, he knew that he could not do that, could not afford to do that. And so he continued to stare at the embers until his eyes stung, trying to run away from the inevitable. 

He remembered this day. Apus had delivered this same letter to him during breakfast. It had surprised him at first, but as he had read the letter, his surprise had soon turned into horror. Unable to process or react properly, he had let Pansy and Blaise read it too. They had then led him towards the common room and had spent the whole day and every other one afterward that he ever needed them by his side. That was the first time he had felt the terror, the full force of what was happening and what it meant for him. 

He could not do that, not again. He could not make the same mistakes again. He could not commit the same crimes again. He could not survive at the cost of others. And most of all, he could not drag his friends into it any more than he had to. Any more than he could afford. Not after the last time, not after he knew what could happen, not after what had happened the last time, not after Vincent. 

He didn’t know how long but it was too soon for him to think of anything when Pansy and Blaise walked into the room.

“How do you feel now?” Pansy asked him as she flopped down on the now-empty armchair followed by Blaise.

He could not comprehend the question and so he maintained his silence his eyes not leaving the fireplace.

“Draco?” Blaise said. “What’s in your hand?”

Draco, slowly still questioning his decision, held up the crumpled letter towards him. He was not sure he wanted to show them the letter but he couldn’t hide it from them even if he wanted to. So he let Pansy gently pull the letter out of his grasp.

“Who is it from?” she asked noting the lack of address.

“It’s from father,” he replied with a hoarse voice.

“It’s sealed.” Blaise shifted closer to Pansy studying the letter carefully, “Don’t you want to read it first?”

“I already know what is in it.” Draco looked at them, their eyes meeting his hopeless ones. 

“You want us to read it?” 

Draco nodded, his eyes lowering to his trembling hands. He curled his fists tightly, his nails digging his palm, trying to keep them from shaking. 

He heard the seal break and the parchment paper open. A few beats later, “Draco are you sure this is what you want to show us?” Pansy said, “This letter is just your father asking how your classes are going.”

He took out his wand and pointed it towards the parchment muttering a revealing spell. He heard the sharp intake of breath and waited. He didn’t count how long it took them to read it but by the silence that followed; he was sure that they were equally shocked. 

He felt a warm hand rest upon his own and looked down to see Pansy now stroking his knuckles hoping to release some of its tension. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Draco confessed, breaking the blanket of silence and shock that had previously settled upon them.

“Draco…” Blaise said, trying to find something to say, but nothing came to his mind. After all, what could anyone say to their friend who was just given the news that he was destined to be a follower of the darkest wizard. That he had to serve the most evil wizard until he died. It was what was expected of him. 

“So this means that You-Know-Who is actually alive.” Pansy looked up her eyes resting on Draco. “Potter wasn’t lying when he said that.”

“What do we do now?” Blaise looked at Draco his eyes going to Pansy for a second and then back to Draco. 

“It’s not our call to make Blaise,” Pansy gently squeezed Draco’s hand. “Whatever you choose, we will not judge you.”

“Don’t you see, I don’t have a choice.” Draco let out a breathy laugh. “I never had. It was decided before I was even born!”

“Mate, no matter what happens, no matter which side you choose, no matter what you do or how much you mess up, we will always have your back. No questions asked.” Blaise said with sincerity clear in his voice.

“You shouldn’t.” Draco looked up. “It’s better if you both don’t get involved in this.”

“We got involved in this the second they sent this letter.” Pansy held his gaze. “We won’t be able to help a lot, but I promise you, we will do everything we can.”

“You don’t know what you are getting yourself into.” he tried to reason with them.

“And we don’t care as long as you are safe,” Blaise added.

“You can’t change our mind, Draco,” Pansy said.

“I know” sighed Draco his gaze returning to the flames.

“When are you going to reply?” Blaise inquired. 

“I’m not sure.” Draco replied with a shrug.

“Do it tomorrow morning.” Pansy said taking the letter from Blaise’s hand, “And as for now, enjoy watching this burn.” Tossing the letter and the envelope into the flames, she sat back letting Draco’s hand go.

“Don’t worry about it too much for now,” Blaise said, getting up. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Where are you going?” Pansy asked.

“I’m going to get us something to eat, of course.” Blaise rolled his eyes. “Until then, don’t miss me too much!”

“Yeah sure.” Pansy picked up a cushion and threw it towards him,

“Missed it.” He shouted almost hitting the wall as he dodged the cushion before walking out of the room.

Draco, watching the wall slide back to its place, was sure of one thing at least. 

That no matter what happens, he will survive, even if he is stuck in this time, or if he goes back to the time after the war. He will face it again and again if he has to and survive each and every time. Even if it means that he will lose a piece of himself in each curse he casts. Because now he is sure that somewhere out there, someone will always have his back, will always look out for him, will accept him for who he is. And for now, that was enough.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_ 'It's like the smarter you get and the more you know, _

_The more scared you become.' _

_ \----- _

Dread was the main emotion that he felt as he watched the owl fly away until it was hardly visible. He was not sure what he needed to do, but now knowing where to start provided a bit of comfort. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs of the owlery made him jump. Finally, taking his eyes off the horizon he put one of his hand in his pocket while the other held the strap of his bag and then started his way down the tower back to the common room.

His morning was free, and he had decided to try to get a bit of sleep before herbology. The loss of sleep was wearing him down and he didn’t want to attend Quidditch practice half awake. Last night had ended being surprisingly calm, and he hoped he could have said the same thing about this morning too. But being woken up by a nightmare and the pressure of sending a letter did not help. So he had informed Greg and Vince to not look out for him today as he would be busy. That had not been a complete lie, but it was also partially because he wanted to keep them out of certain things. 

Telling Blaise and Pansy had not been too difficult back then, but now when he thought about it, it made his nerves jittery. Knowing that they did not blame him for anything made him realize how much responsible he would be if something happened to them. Or any of them.

And so he had concluded that no matter what, he would make sure that some people walked out of the war. No matter what consequences he would have to face, because if he was stuck in this time, then he was going to make the most of it. 

It did not mean that he did not want to go back to real-time; he wanted it more than anything, but for that he would have to figure a way out to break whatever spell that was upon the locket. And to do that he needed time.

\-----

The loud thud and a stack of books being placed on his table made him look up from the rolls of parchment which hardly made sense to him. He had been sitting in the library for hardly half an hour, but he could hardly concentrate, his mind far away thinking about things better left alone. 

“Mind if I join you?” Hermione Granger asked as she placed her bag in the chair in front of him.

“No, go ahead.” He replied looking back down picking up a parchment. 

“What are you working on?” she asked, sitting down and pulling out a book from her bag. 

“Arithmancy homework.” he replied, pausing to look up at the stack of books on the table, “What are all these books for?”

“Oh, those are for you. You had asked for books on time so I thought I would fetch you some that I thought you would find interesting.”

This reply made him look up at the witch, “Thanks…” he spoke studying the pile of books.

Hermione shrugged and started to do her work. Quills scratching and the turning of pages was all that was heard for almost an hour until Draco Malfoy let out a frustrated groan and slamming the book in his hands shut making Hermione Granger lookup.

“Need some help?” she asked.

“No, I’m just a bit distracted,” Draco replied picking up the book again. 

But he couldn’t concentrate. Not when all these questions ran through his mind, making it impossible for him to think about anything else. He was too curious to keep his thoughts to himself. 

And so he asked, “Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean by this?” She said still writing.

“Why are you being all helpful? Why did you join me? Why did you bring me these books? Why are you talking to me like we don’t have a bad past: Like we haven’t hated each other for the past four years? Why are you acting like you know me?” Draco couldn’t help himself as all the questions came spilling out making Hermione Granger look at him with her eyes wide.

“I have my reasons.” She replied honestly.

“Then tell me those reasons!” he said frustrated. 

“I’m trying to figure you out. There is more to you than what you show. And I need you to do something for me too. ”

“I’m not a case that needs to be figured out!” he ran his hands through his hair. “What do you need me for?”

Hermione let out a sigh, “A few days ago you said that we should take it in our own hands if we want to actually learn something in DADA. That we cannot depend upon Umbridge: And since she doesn’t allow us to actually do spells, we need someone to teach us.”

“And how am I included in this?” He asked his mind racing, running over different possibilities where this conversation was heading.

“Well, you can do non-verbal magic…” she added her eyes staying on him.

“And…” he asked still confused.

“I was hoping if you could teach us.” she said at last, her eyes breaking away the eye contact to look down.

“You want me to teach you?” Draco said in disbelief.

“Well, it is not just me,” Hermione said, aware that if she told him anything more, then her idea would be completely revealed.

“What do you mean it's not just you?” Draco asked skeptically.

“Well…” Hermione hesitated.

“And why can’t you just ask anyone else? Someone more experienced. Maybe a professor.” Draco added, even as his mind started to consider the possibility of what Hermione Granger was saying.

“Well, since Umbridge is the Head Inquisitor, we can’t exactly ask a professor to help us because, if we, by chance get caught then they will lose their job.” 

“And what about the older students? Or how about Potter himself?”

“I’m not sure if we should involve any older students. And they are anyway too busy for this. Plus, they surely don’t want to be included in anything that may be considered against the ministry.” She said. “And I already asked Harry, but he refused.” She added finally.

“Oh-” Draco mumbled. “And that’s why you came to ask me about it.”

“Well, yes.” she said looking up at him. 

“Granger I like your idea and I really appreciate you coming to ask me. But even if I agree, don’t you think a Slytherin teaching that a group of Gryffindor would result in a lot of chaos. It will be over before it even starts.” He reasoned..

“Well, I didn’t exactly think of it that way.” She confessed.

“And anyway, I’m not too good in defense that I will be able to teach. I mainly know healing spells. So I think that the best help I can provide you is by not getting directly included in whatever plan you have.”

“So, what do you suppose I do?” she asked.

“Do about what?” Draco questioned.

“About this idea. What do you think I should do? Like should I go ahead with it?”

“I don’t know. It’s up to you to decide. I do like the idea, but it is too risky. And if you get caught, it will lead to a lot of trouble. I won’t say that it is impossible, but I want you to think if it is worth the trouble.” Draco said calmly. “And if you are really thinking about pulling this off, then I suggest that you convince Potter to teach you lot. People trust him enough to be willing to consider such a thing. And as far as I am concerned, I am willing to help you if you need it.”

Hermione considered the proposition set in front of her. Thinking about consequences and drawbacks before acting had never been her strongest point. Yes, she was considered being the brightest witch, but even the best also have their weak spot. Plus, if she would actually go forward with the plan, then she needed all the help she can get, and what was better than a person like Draco Malfoy helping her. Even though they had their differences, if they acted together, their plan could hardly have any flaws. And so with about a hundred doubts still in her mind, she put forward her hand, “Deal?” 

“Deal.” Draco Malfoy grasped her hand, shaking it lightly.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind but the one that stood out was the realization that, _ Hermione Granger had trusted him _.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Aren't you tired running around in circles changing masks? 

Because I sure am exhausted by watching you."

\-----

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah sure go ahead.” Draco Malfoy replied.

“Why are you avoiding the great hall?” Pansy said her eyes on the boy laying on the couch, “You don’t come to lunch or dinner and you try to change the topic whenever Blaise or I bring it up.”

“Oh…” Draco said opening his eyes to study the worry coating the girl’s features.

“Is everything all right?” she added concerned.

“It’s nothing important.” 

“It is important if it results in you skipping meals.” Pansy said, “You know you can tell me right.”

“Yeah,” He looked up at the dark ceiling, “It’s just that, I can’t enter the great hall. I can’t not get anxious with so many people surrounding me. Even before I got the...letter, I knew something would happen, and it keeps me alert. I don’t like when people look at me too long. It feels like they know something they shouldn’t, like they know something about it, about me.” Draco breathes out.

“So will you avoid the hall forever?” Pansy spoke taken aback by his sudden outburst.

“No. Well, I don’t know.” He confessed. 

“Do you want to go to lunch?”

“Yes I do, but it’s not like I have a choice. I can hardly control my emotions.”

“We’ll help you.” Pansy said, “Blaise and I. If not today, then whenever you feel ready. I’ll be by your side throughout it.”

Draco remained silent for a while. “Today lunch?”

“If you want, then yes I am ready.”

“I’m not sure about it. What if I can’t?”

“If you back down, then it’s fine. But you at least have to try. Waiting around won’t necessarily do you any good.”

“You are right.” Draco sighed.

“Then let us go to lunch.” Pansy got up from her chair helping Draco up.

“I’m right here,” Pansy reassured, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Don’t let me go.” Draco said embarrassed, “Please.”

“Of course I won’t,” Pansy said. “Now I wouldn’t want my little baby to get lost in the crowd would I?”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure mum,”

\-----

“Now just remember. Keep your head down if you want. And if you feel like leaving, tell me, we’ll leave straight away.”

Draco simply nodded his head, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. 

“Are you ready?” Pansy asked for the hundredth time.

A small nod and he was being dragged into the ancient room.

The loud noise of students chatting and the scraping of spoons on the plate made his hands sweaty. Keeping his head down, he let Pansy lead him towards the long table, his concentration solely fixed on trying not to bump into someone. 

He felt some eyes staring into him but he did not dare lookup. 

“I thought you both won’t show up!” Theodore said as he sat between Blaise and Pansy who still had a firm grip on his hand. 

“Well, we do have better things to do, unlike you who spends his day causing useless trouble,” Pansy replied.

“It’s good you both came. Theo here was just about to go and drag you both down here.” Blaise said earning nods from Greg and Vince.

“Are you sure you were going to drag me down here Theo?” Pansy asked in a sweet voice.

“No not you,” Theo answered hurriedly, “I was talking about Draco.”

“Of course you were.” Blaise said, laughing at his alarmed expression.

“Why are you so scared of her?” Draco chuckled. “She is as dangerous as a puppy.”

“I hope you will not change your opinion about me when you end up in the hospital wing with a bad case of acne.” Pansy challenged him with a smirk.

“You won’t do that,” Draco replied.

“You will just have to wait and watch.”

He turned to Blaise and Theo, who were trying to control their laughter. Upon looking at his alarmed expression, they burst out laughing.

“Some friends you are.” Draco mumbled audibly, making both the boys laugh harder than they were before.

\-----

“Draco, where are you going?” Blaise asked as the other boy got up dusting his pants off.

“The library. I need to finish Professor Sprout’s essay.” 

“Just remember that we have to go for rounds tonight,” Pansy said 

“Yes, I won’t.” He replied. “I’ll be waiting for you near the courtyard.”

“You better be there. Or I’ll find you and drag your lazy ass with me. And I can promise it won’t be fun.”

“You really need to tone down with the threats,” Draco said, taking one last look at the black lake and walking away.

After a few moments, Blaise looked at the retreating figure, making sure that there was a safe distance between them. “How did you convince him?” Blaise asked looking over to the witch.

“I’m not sure myself.” Pansy confessed, “I just asked him directly why he was avoiding the hall.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said he gets anxious.” Blaise looked at her confused. “He was anxious that people would figure ‘it’ out. It is like he was scared that they already know or they will soon enough. He did not want to face so many people at once because it was unsettling for him.”

“So he skipped meals because he was scared?” Blaise said with doubt. “Something's changed about him. Something is disturbing him. He hardly sleeps and spends almost all his time in the library. And I don’t think it is because of the letter”

“We can’t force him to tell us about it. All we can do is give him time, wait for him and help him whenever he needs it.”

“And did you ask about why he is skipping Potions too?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Pansy said, “But it is probably because of the same reason. Snape is his godfather, he is bound to know about the letter. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to answer him.”

“Yeah maybe. But this can’t go on forever. Snape is already beginning to doubt that something’s up. It’s not going to be so long before he himself comes to fetch Draco.”

“I know,” Pansy sighed. “Draco will hopefully come around before any of that happens.”

“But we can’t just sit around and do nothing,” Blaise said.

“If he doesn’t do anything by Tuesday, then we will think about it.” Pansy said, “Until then I think it’s better if we let him decide what to do himself.”

“Okay. And what do we do about Theo?”

“What about Theo?” 

“He realizes that something is wrong, and it won’t take him long to figure things out himself if he hasn’t already.”

“We can’t tell him about any of it.” Pansy said, “Draco will do it if he feels like.”

“But what if Theo does know about the whole You-Know-Who thing?” Blaise questioned.

“That may be possible but we can’t risk it.” 

“So we just act all normal and try to keep Theo in the dark?” 

“As long as we can do that, yes,” Pansy confirmed.

“He is worried about Draco, you know? Today at lunch he noticed the tension in his shoulders and that he hardly ate anything.”

“We all are worried about him Blaise. The only difference is that we know what the cause is, and he doesn’t.”

“I just hope he doesn’t do anything that he will regret later.” Blaise sighed.

“Yeah, me too.” 

A silence settled upon the two, both with a thousand words on their tongues but still unable to fill the void created by the unanswered questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This is more of a filler. Totally not proud of it but it will change later. Good stuff coming soon, so watch out.  
P.S. I made a new account on instagram so follow me there for more updates. I'm also making a Drarry au so I'd be delighted if you check it out.   
Username: the_multifandom_queen  
See ya soon,   
XXX


	9. Chapter 9

_'Am I walking towards something I should be running away from.'_

_\-----_

“Are you even listening to yourself!” Draco Malfoy exclaimed. “We can’t just put it up on the notice board and then expect Umbridge not to know about it!”

“Well then oh so bright one, please tell me what will you do?” She said back, “If you think you have an idea better than mine, then please go ahead. And anyway, it’s just the Gryffindor common room notice board.”

“Well, first of all, I won’t go around advertising the fact that I am opening an illegal group, to do illegal stuff, that too behind the ministry’s back. And it’s not that you Gryffindor's will tell no one about it. And if they spread the idea to a wider audience, there is a big possibility rather than not, that a teacher will find out. It will be over before it even starts.”

“But then how do we know whom to trust?” 

“Tell me the people whom you would trust with your life except for Potter and Weasley.”

“Well, for instance, there is Ginny, Neville, the twins, probably Luna and a few more.”

“There you go. You got your answer yourself.”

“But how does that work? I’m talking about people other than the obvious ones. People who are ready to stand by Harry even when everyone is against him.”

“You said that you trust the Weasley twins. Then you go ahead and tell the twins about the plan. And ask the twins to tell those who they think are interested. The same with the rest. That way you will have a track of everyone who knows too, so if stuff goes wrong, you know whom to go after.”

Hermione was silent for a few minutes. Thinking about the suggestion. Thinking about all the pros and cons. 

“I think you are right,” she said finally.

“Of course, I am,” he replied, smirking at her statement.

“So now what?”

“Now we list down who all to tell and then you hope for the best.”

She nodded. Picking up a piece of parchment, she dipped her quill in the inkpot and wrote. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join?”

“I already told you how bad of an idea that is.”

“All right then. I am done. Not a lot of names, but I trust these people to do this quietly without drawing attention. Now how do we communicate?”

“What?” 

“How do we communicate? Pass on information. Like the meeting place or timings or whatever else. We can’t always go and tell them and letters don’t sound like a good choice either.”

“I haven’t thought about that. Maybe a code or something?”

“It won’t be possible every time. Plus, people may get confused or miss it.”

“Then how do you think you can communicate? Not some mind messaging or something I hope.”

“Not anything like that, but something along those lines. Something that no one will suspect.”

“Invisible or undetected communication?”

“Is that possible?” She asked, now interested in what Draco Malfoy was saying. 

“Yes, it is. I know about a book that will probably be useful but they keep it in the restricted section.”

“I can get that.”

“How? You have to get a teacher to allow you before you go to the restricted section.”

“Coming to the library every day has it’s benefits too. Plus, Madam Pince is quite helpful when you need her to be. Just tell me where it is.”

“Second aisle from the far end of the room. It will be on the third or fourth shelf. There are quite a lot of them. Bring the one with an olive green cover.”

“Okay. will be right back.” She walked away, her shoes clicking on the floor. 

Counting till 10 after her footsteps fade away, he allowed himself to breathe. He still could not get accustomed to the fact that he was actually sitting here opposite to someone whom he was taught to hate and planning ongoing against the ministry. But he was sure of what he had to do now, and if this was the least that could be done by him to change what he already knew was going to happen, he was not backing down. In another life, he would have never given such an idea a second thought, but now, things were not the same.

It had been days since he and Hermione Granger had agreed to work together but now as thoughts were expressed and the idea transformed into a proper plan, he could feel his mind thinking of things that he needed to change. Staying awake late at night, he thought about the changes he wanted, the differences he wanted to make, the lives he wanted to save. It was just the start and even as he talked with Granger; he noted down the differences that he was making. First, they were no longer enemies, not friends too but rather acquaintances. And such changes were necessary if he wanted to change the way the war turned out. 

Granger sliding back into her seat with a big leather-bound book cut his string of thoughts. Yes, it was the same book he was talking about. His eyes widened when he remembered the last time he had seen the book. The sixth year, just after the winter break. He was searching for ways to remove the Dark Mark. His right hand subconsciously went to his left forearm, rubbing the bit of exposed skin on his wrist. But his action did not go unnoticed by Granger.

“I was thinking the same thing,” she said.

“What do you mean?” he said, sounding defensive.

“The dark mark. That the Death Eaters have. I was thinking that it’s also a form of undetected communication.”

“And?”

“I’m curious how you know which book to look into and can describe the exact place where to find it. But you haven’t issued the book. So you probably sneaked into the restricted section to find this book. And now your hand subconsciously went to cover your left forearm.”

“So you are accusing me of being a Death Eater?”

“I’m asking you, what are you hiding?”

“I’m hiding nothing! I know where the book was because I saw it when I went to fetch another book a few days ago. And me ‘covering’ my left forearm was just an action with no meaning behind it.”

“Well, in my opinion, you are just-”

“I must have hit my head, cause I don’t remember asking for your opinion.’’ Malfoy interrupted her, irritation clear in his voice.

“How long did it take you to come up with that?”

“Back to the accusation and remarks I see. Are you always this childish or do you just feel the need to show off in front of me?”

“I wasn’t the one who started with the sarcastic remarks. You were the one who got too defensive over an innocent question.”

“You accusing me of being a death eater is not an innocent accusation! Do you think that everyone becomes a death eater because they want to? Well, sorry to prove you wrong, but people are tortured and forced to take the Dark Mark. They are threatened to do things. And they do it too because their families are in danger. Some of us don’t have a choice!”

Hermione Granger looked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief as she took in his words. 

“Were you given a choice?” She asked cautiously. She knew that these were dangerous water but she couldn’t hold back.

“No.” Draco whispered. “I won’t be given a chance.”

“When are you… When is it going to happen?”

“Soon.” he replied, “I don’t know when. But by the time I return for the next year, I’ll be one of them.”

“You want to-”

“No. not now at least.” he interrupted her.

“Do you want to continue?” she questioned. He was taken back by the concern present in her voice. His eyes met her brown ones, and he took a deep breath. 

“Yes, we will continue.”

“Okay then. Go ahead and show me what you had in mind.”

His hands trembled as he reached forward and pulled the book towards himself but Granger didn’t comment. She just looked at him expectantly as he turned the pages, scanning the title and then moving forward. He stopped around the middle of the book, “this is it.” he said, turning the book so that she could read it too. 

“Enchanting objects using a Protean charm.” She read the title.

Draco Malfoy saw her expressions change as her eyes scanned the rest of the page.

“This sounds good?”

Hermione Granger looked up, meeting Draco Malfoy’s gaze.

“It sounds perfect.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update the last week. Gonna do slow updates from now on.   
Lots of love,  
XXX


	10. Chapter 10

_'He was abominable... and the most alluring, tortured soul I'd ever met. _

_At least that was what I saw when I looked at him.'_

_\-----_

“Just one signal and we are out of here.”

“I can handle this Pans.” He said, “Really!”

“But still, just making sure you are fine.”

Draco gave her a half-hearted glare earning a shrug from her. “I’m sorry for caring.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I know Draco.” She ruffled his hair. “I’ll just let you be then.”

“Thanks.” he said as he watched her walk over to her desk.

Sighing, he dug into his bag to take out his book and quills. Opening a random page of the book, he placed it in front of him staring at it intensely. Letting his thoughts run wild, they rested finally on the book that was kept under his bed.

‘Secrets About Time-Travel by Fergrand Hunchmen’, he’d spent the last night reading all about time, anything he thought that could help him.

He was closer to understanding what had happened in the library at the Malfoy Manor, but accepting it would take some time. There were still a lot of questions. What could he do? How far could he manipulate the past? What was he going to gain? What could he stop? Whom all could he save? What was at risk?

And the main question, would he die doing this? Can he die here? Is he willing to die here?

He decided to search for the answer to those questions sometime later. For now, he would just go through the points he already knew. Listing it down, finding all the loopholes, planning.

He flipped the page of the book. He could feel three pairs of eyes burning holes, but he kept his head down knowing too well who the three people were.

He had to plan his steps carefully to make sure no one had any suspicions. He’d already risked getting caught more than once. Slowly looking up, his eyes met a pair of brown ones. Arching up an eyebrow in question, he looked at the witch shaking her head and looking back down at her book. He looked back down too but just enough that he could see the witch from the corner of his eye.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, looked distracted as she read the contents from the book in front of her. He saw her hand reach towards her wand and a piece of paper. A few moments later, she muttered a spell under her breath, her hands doing a gesture but nothing happened. She sighed leaning back into her seat and looked down at the paper rubbing it a few times. Draco saw smoke coming from the piece of paper before she quickly crumbled it and put it into her bag.

Looking up to make sure no one had noticed the smoke, her eyes landed on Draco again. Fighting the urge to look up, Draco turned another page of the book and continued to stare down at it.

\-----

The soft creak of the door opening made the occupants of the room glance up at the peaking head of a green-eyed boy. Draco held in a groan as the newcomer sat down next to him.

“Late again, Mister Potter.” Severus Snape’s voice cut through the room, making everyone’s head snap back to the board.

“I’m sorry?” his partner asked in an annoyed tone.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor,” Severus said.

Harry Potter let out a groan, “Of course.” he said under his breath so only Draco could hear it.

“Mind giving me some space or are you just too good for that?” The other boy said.

“Another ten points from Gryffindor for whispering in the class and disturbing a classmate,” Severus said.

“Next thing I know, he’ll be taking points because I’m alive.”

Draco scooted his things to the side, without a word said.

“What’s wrong with the prince? Did mommy not-”

“If you know what’s good for you, you would stop with the comments before he takes any more points from you,” Draco whispered while scribbling down the instructions from the board.

“Mister Malfoy, meet me after class,” Severus spoke again.

“Shit” he cursed, his eyes going wide. “Yes, Professor.”

“I’m going to get the ingredients.” Harry Potter said as he got up and walked towards the cupboard, around which about half the class was crowded. He studied the retreating figure as he gathered his thoughts.

Letting out a shaky breath, he shook his head lightly and set to work. Lighting the fire, he put up the cauldron on the stand and then went for his book, scanning the index.

“Let’s get done with this,” Potter said as he placed various vials on the table.

“I’m feeling a bit generous today so you can just sit back while I brew it,” Draco said uncertainty. He heard two people gasp almost as soon as the words left his mouth. Ignoring the two witches who now had their whole attention on the duo, he looked expectantly at the boy in front of him.

He needed a distraction. He could not let his mind wander when there were so many people around. Looking away from the green eyes that seemed to bore holes in him, he looked around the class, his eyes stopping to rest in the cold corner. He thought he saw the shadow of a child almost unconscious, barely holding on as her body shook violently receiving curse after curse.

“Uh, yeah sure. Go ahead.” Potter replied carefully, “I’ll just sit here. Tell me if you need me for something.”

Giving a short nod, he picked up one vial from the table and set to work.

\-----

“Ouch.” Draco dropped the knife with a soft thud and held up his hand in front of his eye to examine the wound.

“Hey, careful there.” Harry jumped down from the stool and tugged Malfoy away from the table towards himself, “You hurt?” the boy asked, his eyes on the blood dripping out from the taller boy’s hand.

“Nothing much. It’s just a small cut.” Draco shrugged, his eyes on the shorter boy’s face.

“Sit down,” Harry said in an almost commanding tone. “I’ll do the rest.”

“I don’t want the option to blow up.” Draco said back stubbornly, “And it doesn’t even hurt.”

“Even if you don’t feel it, it is still bleeding. And we can’t let your blood fall into the potion.” Potter spoke, his tone a bit softer.

“Oh, okay then.” Draco said after a pause, “Just don’t mess it up, yeah?”

“You are allowed to have a bit of faith in me, you know.” Green eyes met his own.

“I will, when you prove that you can brew a potion.” Draco felt a pair of eyes on him.

“Just wait and watch.” the green eyes realising the challenging look that was on Draco’s face.

“Sure then,” Draco smirked stepping back. Harry let go of his hold on the Slytherins’ robes, with one last look into Draco’s grey-blue eyes, he looked away.

Draco took a seat on the stool which was earlier occupied by the Chosen One, his eyes never straying away from Harry Potter for longer than a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner. My finals are next month and I hardly have any time.  
This one has a bit of Drarry for you. I thought it was long enough and I needed to introduce Harry into the story. You won't be seeing too much of him in the next few chapters though.  
I don't like the start of this chapter a lot but I thought that this was better than the other ones I wrote down. Hope you all enjoy reading this.  
Lots of love,  
XXX  
P.s. I'm a bit unsure about Harry's character. I'll need a bit of time before I can properly get into Harry and Draco's interactions  
P.s.s. The next update will be after 19th March.


	11. Chapter 11

_'The sweetest smiles hold the deadliest secrets, _

_The darkest souls hold the hardest pasts.'_

_\-----_

“What in the whole world happened between you and Harry yesterday?” Hermione Granger rushes the sentence out in a breath, her wide eyes trained on his face.

“I'm not sure what you are talking about.”

“Don't act dumb in front of me Malfoy. I saw the whole thing.” she says, “I asked harry about it but even he refuses to talk about it. All I know is that-”

“Granger, even I'm not sure what exactly happened. And right now, I don't want to dwell on that.”

“But-”

“Are you going to let the subject drop or should I come back some other time?” Draco questioned cutting her sentence again.

It was true though, he really didn't want to think about it. Not knowing what had made him actually act in a civilized way with someone he considered his arch-enemy had not only subjected him to the vast amount of questions from a curious Pansy and a confused Blaise but it had also kept him up all night.

“So? Shall we continue?” He asked.

“Yeah sure.” She said taking out a roll of parchment from her bag.

“Anything new?”

“Well,” she looked around making sure that no one was there, “Wait a minute will you.”

“What-” Draco stopped in mid-sentence watching the muggle-born cast a few spells.

Keeping her wand back inside her robes, “Go on now,” she said.

“What did you just do?” Draco asked.

“Concealment charm. I looked it up in a few books. It's pretty easy and works quite well too.” she said, “seeing that we are going to meet in the library where anyone can find us, I decided to take some measures so that we are not caught. It won't be the best thing if anyone walks in to find the Slytherin prince and a muggle-born no less a Gryffindor talking.”

“I’m… impressed.” Draco said, “That brain of yours does work sometimes.”

“Very funny.” Granger said with a fake smile, “If you are done with your absolutely horrific excuse for humor then can we continue?”

“You hurt my feelings. Granger.” Draco replied.

Rolling her eyes, the witch sighed, “So, as I was saying, I talked with the twins three days ago about the plan.”

“Okay. what did they say?” Draco leaned forward, carefully listening to every word that came out of the Gryffindors mouth.

“They think that the idea is great and they are willing to be a part of it. I asked them to spread the news a bit. Tell anyone that they think is trustworthy. I told Ron and Ginny about it too. Well, Ron already knew about it. He was going to ask Neville, Dean and Seamus about it today. Ginny said that she will inform Luna about it and ask her to talk to a few other Ravenclaws too.”

“In Hufflepuff, I informed Susan Bones and she said that she will think about it. Because her aunt is well-known in the ministry, she can't exactly confirm anything but she did promise that she won't go around blabbing about it to everyone.”

“So all of it seems to go pretty well as planned,” Draco concluded from the little speech, “I hope that your friends do realize that they are going to go against the ministry if they agree and are ready to face the consequences if they get caught.”

“I'll tell them to give it a final thought before they actually sign up.”

“Wait a second, you told me about how everyone is interested in the whole plan, but did you actually have a conversation with Potter about it?”

“Well you see,” Hermione started, “I've decided to talk to him tonight or tomorrow. I haven't touched the subject for the last two weeks.”

“You mean to say that potter doesn't know whatever you are planning?”

“He has an idea.” Granger defended, “I mentioned it to him in a conversation a while ago but-”

“he refused.” Draco completed her sentence, “So what makes you think that he won't refuse again? We might just be planning in vain!”

“Malfoy, will you listen to me for once!” Hermione said, “I've known Harry for four years. I know he refused the last time but I also know that with a bit of convincing, he will agree to it. In fact, I'm even sure that he is already planning about it subconsciously. It's just that I wanted to finalize everything before I approach the topic one again so that if we have everything already planned then he will hardly have an excuse to back down.”

“So you will talk to him tonight?” Draco asked.

“By tomorrow evening.” Hermoine said, “I will get the final list of people who are interested in lunch tomorrow. After that, I will talk to Harry.”

“You are sure he won't back down right?” Draco asked again.

“Positive.” the witch reassured him.

Draco gave her a short nod signaling that he would not question her judgment.

“So now all that's left is for us to plan where everyone will meet.” Hermione Granger says, “Well, I listed down a few places but I am not sure about it. But first of all, when are we going to meet?”

“I was thinking maybe this weekend?” Draco says, “It's Hogsmeade weekend so a group of students gathering outside school won't be that suspicious.”

“I was thinking the same. But where? I was thinking about maybe the shrieking shack.”

“Isn't it haunted?” Draco asked.

“No.,” says Hermione, “That's just a rumor that was spread to keep the wandering folks away.”

“But you were there when the invisible ghost attacked me two years ago!” Draco says in an alarmed voice.

“That was just Harry messing with you lot.”

“That is not possible. I'm sure it is haunted.”

“Malfoy, you are born in a pureblood family and attend a school which teaches magic and you still believe in invisible ghosts that live in old and haunted-looking houses?” Hermione says suppressing her laughter.

“Well,” Draco sighs, “Okay you do have a point. It may not be haunted.”

“Glad we agreed on that.'' Hermione let out a small giggle.

“Oh shut up now,” Draco said, “and anyways it is probably too small for everyone to fit.”

“Okay, yes it is actually quite small.” Hermione agrees.

“So you've been inside it?” Draco asked curiously.

“Well, yeah,” Hermione says reluctantly. “It was in the third year.”

“Is it related to the whole Sirius Black escape?” Draco asks carefully framing the sentence. “It's fine if you don't want to reveal anything about it,” he added.

“It was related to Sirius Black, yes. But that's all I can tell you.” Hermione said guardedly, making sure not to reveal too much information.

“Oh, well that's fine,” Draco said, “I'll not ask you anymore about it.”

“Thanks,” Hermione said.

Giving a small smile, “He's innocent by the way.” Draco says.

“What do you mean by that?” Hermione asks, paying close attention to the Slytherin boy.

“He was not the one who gave away the potters. He was not their keeper. He is innocent.”

“And how can you be sure of that?” the Gryffindor spoke.

“I just am. How do I know that? I'll keep that answer to myself.” Draco avoided the witches eyes, “Anyway, you all can meet in the three broomsticks too. Too many watching eyes.”

“So where do you think we can meet?” Hermione let the subject drop, but made a mental note to ask the Slytherin boy about it later.

“What about the Hogs head? Hardly anyone goes in there and it won't be too suspicious either.”

“But are we allowed to go there?” Hermione questions.

“Yes.” Draco answered, “Been there myself quite a few times. You can confirm with a teacher if you want.”

“I will probably.” She says after a thought,

“Well I should get going before Pansy starts to look for me again. She's been more suspicious since the Potions classroom incident.”

“So am I.” Hermione says, “It's just that not you nor Harry are telling me anything.”

“Not again.” Draco sighs slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Of course, Malfoy. Avoiding the topic like every time.”

“Bye Granger,” Draco says rolling his eyes at her comment. “Don't forget to ask Potter about it”

“I won't.” She sighs looking at the Slytherin boy as he takes a left turn, disappearing is the sea of books.

\-----

“This better be important” Draco whisper-yells at the Gryffindor witch who looks down the corridor for anyone who may find them.

“It is,” the witch whispers back, “I asked Professor Flitwick whether students were allowed to come to the Hog's Head, and he said yes. So we are going to have our first meeting there. I already asked the twins to inform everyone about it. I got the list of names and it turns out more people are interested than we had initially thought there would be. All our plans are going perfectly till now and I'm going to ask Harry about it again now.”

“Finally,” Draco said, “Did you want me to do something?”

“In fact yes,” the witch said digging up a piece of paper from her bag, “Here is the list of names. If it is possible then can you charm it so that if anyone leaks any information about the plan to anyone else then we will get to know?”

“You want me to keep a track of these people's conversations so that we know whom to go after if things go wrong?”

“Yeah,” she said, “that's the idea.”

“I'll look into it.” Draco takes the piece of paper from the witches hands.

“Thanks, Malfoy.” Granger says in a hurry, “I'll tell you how Harry reacts later.”

“Sure,” Malfoy says. “Leave now, before anyone finds us.”

“Yeah.” Giving one last look at the empty corridors, the Gryffindor witch walks away.

Unfolding the piece of paper, Draco stared at the first name scrawled upon it just as his heart almost missed a beat.

_ Harry Potter. _ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bored and I want to go out so bad but I can't because of the virus. I swear I'll go insane if I don't leave my house today!!!  
My exams got postponed and I have a lot of time right now so I will post more parts in the coming week. This chapter is not edited so ignore all the typos and mistakes.  
This part is dedicated to Niv for not getting fed up of me and listening to my endless talks.  
Stay safe everyone,  
Loads of love,  
-XXX


	12. Chapter 12

_'I never wanted to go away, _

_ And the hard part now is leaving you all.  _

_ I’m not afraid,  _

_ But it seems as if I should be homesick for you even in heaven.' _

\-----

“We have almost thirty people interested!” She unrolled the jinxed piece of paper that listed all the names.

“A good start then,” Draco commented, reading it.

“So much better than expected.” the witch sighed. “Now all we need to do is figure out a few more things out and we’re done.”

“What do we need to do now?” Said Draco. 

“We still haven’t perfected the charm. I have been trying to change the messages by rubbing it. It works fine enough for the shorter ones but the ones which are more than eight words long, it starts to mess up.”

“That’s not such a big problem seeing that it will just be the date and the time that you have to write.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” she trailed off, “But there is another problem. You asked me to try to heat up the paper whenever the dates change or anything. Well, I did try that, but the paper starts smoking.”

“Have you tried to control the spell? Maybe tone down the effect a bit?” he questioned.

“I did try that. But if I tone it down too much then you can barely feel it and if I don’t, then it starts burning.”

“Change the material then, maybe?” Draco commented, “Try doing it on a quill, maybe.”

“I can try that, but what if someone mistakes it for a regular one and throws it away?”

“Then make another one,” he replied in a bored voice.

“Alright, I’ll think of something else,” Draco said, holding his hands up in defeat as he took in the glare directed at him by the Gryffindor.

“How about something like a locket?” She said eyeing the golden chain that was visible through the Slytherins robes, “if we use the spell on a metal then it won’t start burning up. And since it is hardly visible, it won’t be suspicious too.”

“We can do that.” Draco’s hand went to fix his collar, making sure that the metal was no longer visible. 

“We don’t have anything else.” Hermione leaned back on her chair, her hands crossed over her chest. 

“What about coins?” Draco blurted. “A locket would still be a bit suspicious but something like a sickle or a knut won’t even draw eyes because everyone has them. And even if someone is caught, Umbridge would be more focused on a piece of jewellery, no one would ever suspect coins!”

Hermione squinted her eyes, thinking about the suggestion, “I think we will go with your idea.” She finally concluded.

“Wanna give it a try then?” Draco dug into his pockets for a sickle, “See the numbers on the coin, focus on changing that.”

“all right.” Hermione pointed her wand at the metal murmuring a short spell. “Did it work?”

“I guess it did,” Draco said, picking up the coin. “I’ll try changing the-”

“No, don’t-” 

“Ouch!” Draco dropped the metal, which was now almost red and looked at his burnt fingers.

“I told you to stop.” she said, looking at his cradled hand. “If you would have just listened.”

“It’s fine.” Draco concentrated on the gash using his memory to do something he was too familiar with.

“Wow,” Hermione murmured shocked. “I didn’t know you were that good at healing spells. You learned that yourself?”

“Yeah.” 

“That’s impressive. Can you teach me that later sometime?”

“Did you just compliment me, Granger?” Draco smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She looked away.

“Yeah sure,” Draco said. “I will teach you if we get time.”

“Thanks.”

Draco gave her a small tight-lipped smile. “So now, if you will,” he motioned towards the coin.

“Oh right,” Hermione cast another spell on the coin. “You can touch it now.”

“I hope I don’t burn my hand off this time too,” Draco said.

“Don’t you trust me?” The witch asked, “Don’t answer that.” She added after thinking for a second.

“I, Granger, do trust you, a bit.” Draco met her eyes. “Otherwise I won’t be sitting here plotting on ways to get into the bad books of the government.”

“We won’t get in the bad books of the government.” She said, “At least you won’t.”

“Let’s not think about that now,” Draco said, hoping the witch would drop the subject.

\-----

“I searched the whole castle for you!” Pansy exclaimed when she saw him walking out of the room, “where were you?”

“I was in the library,” Draco replied.

“No, you weren’t.” she said, “I checked the library twice. Once with Blaise and once myself.”

“You must have missed me.”

“What are you hiding?” she questioned.

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” said Pansy.

“Why would I hide anything from you?”

“I don’t-‘’ Pansy stopped speaking when she saw the Gryffindor witch exit the library. “You were not with her were you?” 

“No way.” Draco said without hesitation, “What makes you think that?”

“Nothing.” the black-haired witch said, “Just leave it. We should get going. We are anyway late for dinner and then we have to do rounds too.”

“Can’t you just do it on your own tonight?” Draco immediately regretted asking the question.

“No.” Pansy hit him on the shoulder. “You have been skipping patrols for the last three weeks. I’m not allowing you to do it tonight unless you give me a proper excuse.”

“Alright fine.” Draco groaned as he went towards another flight of stairs that would lead him away from the Great Hall. 

“Where are you going?” Pansy asked.

“I need to do something,” Draco said. “You go ahead. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“You are not planning to run away, are you?” the witch said. “Because if you are, then let me tell you, I will hunt you down. You are not getting away this time.”

“I know better than that, Pans,” Draco reassured her.

“Good.” Pansy turned away walking towards the mass of students.

Draco went down the stairs, walking past the suit of armour he didn’t waste a second before tickling the green fruit. Letting out a giggle, the pear turns into a big green handle. Twisting the handle and giving the painting a slight push, he was immediately welcomed into the warm room.

“Dobby?” He spoke in a loud voice to no one in certain hoping the house-elf would hear him.

“Master Malfoy?” Dobby’s voice comes from the middle of the room, “How can Dobby serve you, sir?”

Walking towards the short creature he kneels down, speaking in a low voice so that none other than the elf could hear the conversation he said, “I need you to do me a favour.”

“Dobby would be glad to be of help.” the elf replies, his green eyes not leaving the Slytherins face.

“Do you know about the Room of Requirement?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?  
I had this chapter ready a long time ago but I was really not feeling good with posting it. Sorry for the delay. Hope you all are fine. Stay safe everyone. Stay hydrated and keep smiling. And spread love!  
Loads of love,  
~XXX


	13. Chapter 13

_ ‘Terror made me cruel . . .’ _

_ \----- _

“Yes, master Malfoy. Dobby will be ready tomorrow evening after dinner.”

“Good.” he replied to the elf, “And remember that no one else should know about this no matter what.”

“Yes, master.”

“Not even Potter.”

“Dobby will not tell Harry Potter anything other than what master asked him to.”

“That’s good,” Draco dusted off the invisible dirt from his robes, “I should go now. I’ll come for you tomorrow.”

“Yes Master Malfoy,” Dobby said.

“And one more thing Dobby,” Draco said moments before exiting the door, “Don’t call me Master Malfoy. Just call me Draco.”

“Dobby will keep that in mind.” the elf said watching his master walk out of the kitchens.

\-----

“That’s not the way I talk” Pansy hit Draco on the shoulder causing him to stumble and bump into another student. 

“C'mon Pans,” Draco said, “I did a pretty accurate impression of it. Didn’t I Blaise?” 

“Keep me out of it,” Blaise mumbled, “I’ve already been terrorised enough for today.”

“Help a fellow mate out here.” Draco looked at the boy.

“Stop acting like a baby, Draco.” Blaise sighed,

“And you stop acting like the boring person you are.” 

“Shut up, both of you.” the witch groaned,

“But Pans-” Blaise was cut off by the sharp hoot of a bird as it dropped a letter in the hands of a surprised Draco Malfoy and flew off.

“What’s it, Draco?” Pansy stopped to look at the pale boy.

“It’s from Father,” Draco barely whispered, turning the envelope to look at the seal.

“Oh,” Blaise took hold of one of his elbows and started walking, “Let’s get you to the common room.”

Draco nodded letting the other boy lead him down the dark corridors. No other word was said until the three of them were seated on the green sofa in front of the dying fire. The common room was now empty thanks to Pansy who was known to be quite frightening when she didn’t get what she wanted.

Draco held out the white envelope towards the other two magicians.

“Do you want to read it?” Pansy whispered.

“I already know what’s written,” Draco confessed looking at the mantel, “You both can go ahead and read it.”

“Are you-” Blaise looked at Pansy for some help. Earning nothing more than a shrug from her, he took the letter from Draco’s hands. Studying the seal for a moment, he broke it. Casting the revealing charm on the blank piece of parchment, the two Slytherins held their breath as words appeared on the paper.

“That can’t be possible,” Pansy shook her head looking up at the blonde boy hoping to find some sort of answer in his eyes. 

“She’s in Azkaban. They can’t get her out of there can they?” Blaise spoke, the letter held loosely in his hand.

“Draco?” Pansy says, “She is in Azkaban, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is,” Draco whispered burying his head in his hands, “But not for a long time now.”

“They aren’t going to…” Pansy stopped for a moment, “They are going to break into Azkaban and get her out?”

“They are,” Draco confirmed, “They are going to break into Azkaban to get her and all the Death Eaters out.”

“What do we do now?” Blaise asked.

“Nothing,” Draco said, “There’s nothing we can do.”

“We could go and warn them,” Pansy suggested. 

“They won’t listen to us,” Draco looked up, “We are Slytherins. No one will even hear us out.”

“We have to do something though,” Blaise spoke, “I won’t let you stay in the same house as Bellatrix Lestrange for even a second.”

“We can’t do anything. We don’t have a choice other than staying here and watching it happen.” Draco stared into the dying flames, “I don’t have a choice.”

“So you are just going to go?” Pansy asked.

“I am,” Draco nodded, 

“But I guess you are forgetting the part where she ‘teaches you’ all the ‘required skills’ to become a death eater.” 

“I was born into, Pans,” he sighed, “And I’ve accepted it. I just hope that you both want…” Draco trailed off.

“We're right here,” Pansy put her arm around his shoulder, “And we are not letting you face this alone.”

“But you both need to promise me something,” Draco said.

“What?” Blaise said.

“If anything happens and I ask you both to go away, you both will. No questions asked, no protests. You both will just leave.”

“I don’t know if we can-”

“Just tell me you will,” Draco cut her, “Please.”

“We’ll try to.” Blaise says, “We can’t promise you anything but we will try to if things really go wrong,” 

Draco looked away from the fire, giving each a sad smile, “Let’s go to bed.”

“You go ahead,” Blaise replied, “I have to finish homework and Pansy promised she would help.”

“Alright,” Draco walked away towards the stairs, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Draco,” They said.

Making sure that the Malfoy heirs’ footsteps had subsided away, the duo sat in silence for a minute trying to gather their thoughts.

“It’s a bad idea,” Pansy said, pulling Blaise out of his mind.

“You don’t even know what I am thinking,” Blaise replied.

“I think I do know what you are thinking about,”

“I still think that we should tell this to someone,” he reasoned, “if not a teacher then someone who will at least believe us.”

“As Draco already pointed out, we are Slytherins. We are expected to do bad stuff. So if we do tell someone about this then they will just think we are looking for trouble.”

“It won’t hurt for us to try,” he trailed off looking at the green hanging lamps, “I not to someone like Dumbledore then maybe Professor Snape?”

“If that was an option then Draco would have already informed him,” Pansy sighed, “And besides that, Draco’s been trying to avoid him for the past few weeks.”

“I thought that ended when he started attending Potions again,” confusion was clear in his voice, “Did anything else happen?”

“Not exactly, but he tries not to gain Snape’s attention. He’s been quiet too and you already know about that incident with Potter.”

“Oh,” Blaise said, “I did not notice that,”

“And he’s been lying too,” Pansy said after a minute.

“You are overthinking, Pans,” The wizard said, “We probably just missed him,”

“Twice?” Pansy raised her voice, “I checked the library twice Blaise. He was nowhere. And nor was Granger for that matter. That's what's making me more worried.”

“I’m not saying that I don’t find this fishy too,” he calmly said, “yes it is weird and Draco never goes anywhere without at least telling someone first, but if he is hiding something, then he would have a good reason as to why he is and I don’t want to force him into telling us.”

Pansy stayed quiet.

“Considering that it is Draco, he will tell us sooner than later. He’s not the best at keeping his mouth shut.” Blaise continued, “But until then we should probably keep out.”

“Yes,” Pansy whispered, “But what can be so much worse than his father asking him to join the death eaters that he needs to hide it from us?”

“I don’t have an answer to that,”

“I just hope he is not getting involved in something that he can't get himself out of.”

“We all hope that,” Blaise said letting the void of unanswered questions lure them in, again.

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

_ “A picture is a secret about a secret, the more it tells you the less you know.” _

_ ― _ ** _Diane Arbus_ **

\-----

“Please tell me you weren’t the one who informed her about the meeting.” Hermione Granger said, the tip of her wand barely an inch away from the Slytherins throat.

“No, Granger,” He whispered.

“Prove yourself,”

“Alright,” he dug into his bag pulling out a neatly curled piece of parchment and handed it to the witch “Look at this then. You charmed this yourself, and it includes my name too.”

“Keep it,” shaking her head she stepped back, dropping her hand, “I trust you,”

“So you already heard about the Inquisitorial Squad?” he casually leaned back on the wooden door.

“Yes,” she sighed.

“And learning that I am a member doesn’t sound that reassuring,”

“It definitely doesn’t.”

“And now you want an explanation,”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so first, I did not join it willingly.” he started, “She ‘requested’ my presence in her office two days ago where she briefed me about the Inquisitorial Squad and offered me a position. I am positive that the reason she wants me in it is because of my father, so I can’t directly refuse her proposal. What I can do is help you whenever you need it.”

“And in what way would we require your help?”

“For starters, I could help you arrange meetings, make sure no one is around patrolling the corridors when you need your paths cleared, help you get out if anybody gets caught, notify you about everything that she is planning to do, you name it. Me being in the Inquisitorial Squad is going to be more useful to you than it will be to me.”

“And what if you get caught?” she questions.

“I won’t.” He affirms.

“You can’t be sure about that,”

“I am,” he assures her, “And even if I do, I will make sure none of your names come up.”

“I still don’t consider this is a good idea,” she sighs.

“It’s not like we’ve got much of a choice.”

“You are right,” she moves back to lean against the opposite wall.

After a moment of silence, she grumbles, “You could have at least told me earlier,”

“I didn’t exactly have time,” Draco retaliates.

“Don’t lie,” she says, “I saw you slipping into the kitchens yesterday afternoon. And you skipped dinner too.”

“Stalking me now, are we, Granger?” Draco smirked.

“More like keeping an eye out,” Hermione hastily replied.

“Of course.”

“You will come to the library Friday evening, right?”

“Yes, I will be there.”

“Since that’s all sorted out, I will get going,” she announces.

Draco nods at her softly, shifting away from the door to make way for her.

“What made you trust me?” he asks barely seconds before the witch closed the door.

“I genuinely don’t know,” she responds without turning around, “Maybe I shouldn’t, but I do.”

“I understand what you mean,” he replied sincerely.

“I know,” she murmured, stepping out of the ancient classroom, the door clicking shut behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All editing is done by grammarly only so sorry for all the mistakes!

_ “They call it the drowning instinct.  _

_ It's when drowning doesn't look like drowning. _

_ \----- _

“It should be stirred four-and-a-half times clockwise.” Hermione exasperated, “It makes the Lionfish Spines mix better with the Horklump Juice.”

“It is clearly written here that we need to stir it four times only then follow it by heating the potion.” Draco said, “If you stir it more than that then the potion will turn yellow during heating,”

“If that happens then we just have to heat it for 7 seconds.” She spoke, “Add the tears of Mermen just after that.”

“And the brew turns orange faster than the original one and the Lionfish Spines don’t explode too.”

“Exactly!” She exclaimed, “Do you get it now?”

“Yes I do,” he rubbed his face, “Thanks.”

“Sure,” The witch smiled, “This is actually nice, you know.”

“What is nice?” he asked, “Me failing to understand a fairly simple potion?”

“No,” she leaned back in her chair, “Studying with someone else.”

“Care to elaborate?” Draco looked up at her.

“Well, I usually study alone. Harry and Ron try to avoid studying with me. They say that they can’t keep up with what I say. And when we do study together, it’s mostly me going through their homework and pointing out the mistakes and all. I’ve not had a discussion like this with someone for quite some time.”

“So you’re telling me that you like studying with me?”

“It’s something I never expected.”

“Well, the Malfoy Heir has been helping the Gryffindor muggleborn do illegal stuff right under the ministry’s noses for the last almost three months. I think you should start expecting stuff you never even thought about before.”

“When you put it that way, maybe I should-” She stopped abruptly, her eyes going wide.

“What?” Draco sat up, alarmed.

“Listen.” She hissed.

“What are-” 

“They should be right here!” A voice cut the Slytherin off, “This is the exact place.”

“There is nothing other than a shelf here!” another voice said, “Maybe we missed them.”

“That is not possible.” the first voice said, “As per the map, they should be right in front of us.”

“Maybe the map is wrong.”

“The map is never wrong, Ron.” 

“What do we do now?” Ron Weasley asked.

“We wait here for Malfoy to show up with ‘Mione,” Potter said.

“And after that?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Draco Malfoy looked up, his wide eyes locking with the brown ones. 

‘Potter?’ he mouthed.

Hermione nodded.

“Damn it!” He cursed softly, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said, sounding sincere. “I didn’t know that they would try to find me.”

“It’s fine,” Draco sighed, his mind going through all the various ways in which this would end.

“What do we do now?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said truthfully, “There is no way we are going to get out of here without being noticed by them. And when they do find us, they are going to kill me.”

“No, they won’t,” she tried to sound assuring, “There has to be another way.”

“How long is the spell going to last?”

“Another hour, probably a bit longer.”

“Do you think they are going to wait for that long?”

“Yes,” she sighed, “Any ideas?”

“A sacrifice to gods asking them to help me get out alive.”

“Any ‘useful’ ideas?”

“We could jump out the window.” he deadpans.

“You are not helping, you know.”

“I’m about to be slaughtered by the Golden Boy and his trusty sidekick.” Draco whines, “I’m allowed to be dramatic!”

“No one is killing you, Malfoy.” Hermione groans, “At least no one except me.”

“Thank you. I feel so much better now.” He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“Can you apparate?” she questions after a pause.

“We can’t apparate in Hogwarts, Hermione.”

“Disillusionment charm then?”

“I can’t cast one strong enough.”

“Then what do we do?”

“We don’t have a choice, you know,” Draco says. “We need to get out there and then you need to explain everything to them and hope that they try not to kill me.”

“That is the worst idea,”

“It’s the only one I got.” He responds.

“Yeah,” she agrees with a sigh, “So, when do we reveal ourselves?”

“The sooner the better.” he concludes, “I don’t think they will appreciate being kept waiting.”

The witch looks into his eyes, “Are you ready?”

“I never will be.” He sits up straight, “Are you ready to witness a murder?”

“No one is murdering anyone today,” she promises, “But even so, it’s probably better if you keep your wand out.”

“Avenge me, Hermione.” he draws his wand out, pointing at the entrance.

“Shut up, Draco.” the witch points her wand at the mist and mutters the counter spell.

\-----

Draco Malfoy stared at the raven-haired boy sitting on the other end of the table, his shoulders rigid and knuckles white from the death grip he had on his wand. If his stiff posture did not give away his disagreement, then the undisguised hatred in his green eyes did. Across from him sat the witch, her hands moving in defined motions and her eyes wide as she explained something to the other two occupants on the table. The last occupant, even while sitting on the edge of his chair as if expecting an attack, looked calm and composed as he heard the witch. Draco’s eyes went back to the bespectacled boy as he continued to study the various emotions that crossed his face.

This was not the way he had thought he would be spending his evening, sitting across from the golden trio as the brightest witch of the age explained why she was found sitting across from their archenemy on a Thursday evening arguing over Potions homework. He had tried to leave the three Gryffindor's alone, but a sharp look from Potter had made him sit down on the table across the aisle, far enough that he would not overhear the discussion but still close enough to monitor him.

Draco’s hand subconsciously rubbed the tender skin that had formed because of the death grip that Potter had had on his wrist as he pinned Draco on the bookshelf. Draco was sure that it would bruise soon, but he made no move to take care of it. It was not important enough. 

The sudden sound of a chair being pushed back and the brush of a cloak as someone hurried past him made his attention snap back into the present. He looked at the figure storming away from the table and back at the other two Gryffindor's’. He rolled his eyes when none of the two made a move to go after the boy.

‘ _ Potter, dramatic as always _ ’, he sighed.

“Just give him some time,” Weasley said, “He will come around.”

“Or he will go around ignoring me until I stop talking to Draco,” Hermione replied.

“You know how he is. He’s just mad that you have been plotting with Malfoy behind our backs all this time.”

“And what about you? Are you angry at me too?”

“Angry? No. Concerned? Yes, definitely.” Weasley sighed, “I don’t trust him at all, but I do get why you did everything that you did. I’m just worried about you.”

Draco looked at the redheaded Gryffindor in surprise. He had never thought Weasley would be the one who would actually think things through before acting. He decided not to comment on it.

“Thank you,” the witch smiled, “I just need you both to trust me. That’s all I ask for.”

“We do trust you.” Weasley assured her, “But if he hurts you in any way or does absolutely anything, you need to promise me that you will come and tell me.” 

“Ron,” she laughed softly, “I can handle Draco myself.”

“I know you can,” he responded, “I’ll go check on Harry. You can talk to Malfoy.”

“Yeah, sure. See you at dinner.”

Draco looked up to watch the wizard walk away, turning back to the last occupant, he spoke, “So it’s ‘Draco’ now?”

“You are welcome for convincing them to save your life,” she said instead.

“Never took Weasley for being the rational one out of you three.”

“Well, I never took you for the person who sits quietly in a place for two hours to give their friend moral support either,” she responded.

“Friend who?” Draco asked.

She rolled her eyes, “You should get going too now. We don’t want your friends to confront us today too.”

“I will once you tell me what the irrational one said.”

“Nothing worth knowing,” Hermione stood up and started to collect the books on the table, “Just the usual like how much he hates you and how you can’t be trusted.”

“Well, at least he didn’t start shooting spells at me.”

“He’s not that impulsive,” she said.

“Sure, he isn’t.” 

“Anyway, you can take this back now” She turned towards him and held out his wand.

“Thank you,” he took the wand from her hand, the cuff of his shirt moving away from his wrist to uncover the bruise. 

“That’s going to bruise.” She commented, looking at the angry red handprints against his pale skin.

“It’s nothing.” he shrugged, tugging at the shirt to cover the exposed skin back.

“And your friends?” she questioned.

“I’ll just tell them that someone got rough with me,” he smirked.

“You Slytherins are weird.” She looked down to hide her face.

“We don’t hide things,” Draco replied.

“Whatever,” She muttered, “You can go now. I’ll keep these books back in their places and then leave.”

“Alright then,” He picked up his bag from the table, “I’ll see you next week.”

“Yes,” she looked at him, “Remember that the DA meeting is tomorrow.”

“I will make sure no one is patrolling those corridors.” He assured.

“And thank you,” she added after a moment of hesitation.

“For what?” Draco asked, confused.

“For moral support.” She blushes, “I appreciate it.”

“You are welcome,” He gives the Gryffindor a genuine smile.

“Go before someone comes searching for you now.” She turns back to the table.

“Bye Granger,” Draco says as he starts to walk away.

“Bye Malfoy,” She replies loud enough for him to hear.

Feeling a small smile creep upon his face, he sighs.

_ ‘What have you gotten yourself into now, Malfoy?’ _ He questions himself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Sorry if that's not what you like.   
Tell me your opinion and ideas and what you like and what you don't and just everything that you think.   
Kudos and comments literally make my day.  
Love you all!!!


End file.
